Fighting Together
by fanfic-freedomwrite
Summary: When Laxus defends Lucy after team Natsu suffered a tragic accident, what will come of the team? Lucy and Laxus set out to break a curse that was placed on them. Will they overcome the challenges that lay ahead?
1. Chapter 1

Lucy walked into the guild holding Plue in her hands and sat down at the bar, ignoring the concerned glances the guild was throwing at her. Lucy had made a mistake and is in the state of denial and regret. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat when a particular pink haired mage walked in the doors and went straight to the mission board. Neither of them looking each other in the eyes when he got Mira to approve his mission before he left. This interaction didn't go unnoticed by a particular dragon slayer sitting upstairs and that didn't go unnoticed by Mira who was watching trying to figure out what was going on. Lucy let out a heavy sigh and dismissed Plue before she dropped her head down to the bar as she sifted through her thoughts.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Mira asked while wiping the bar.

"If I tell you then the whole guild Mira and this is something that doesn't need to get out." Lucy said blankly.

"Have I told anyone about who has you heart? I think not, not spill the details so you can cheer up." Mira said as she sat her rag down.

"It's true that someone has my heart and now they don't deserve me after what happened last night." Lucy said still avoiding to look Mira in the eyes.

"I know it has to do with Natsu with how you two were acting, but why would that effect the guy you love?" Mira asked trying to figure out where she was heading with her story.

"You know that Natsu just lost Happy and that he has had a thing for me since he brought me here. I went to see him last night, to check on him after his loss and he clinged to me. I didn't want to be rude and push him off, so I just let him be while he wept." Lucy said finally lifting her head to look at Mira.

"So how is that bad and how does that effect you know who?" Mira asked still confused.

"Once his tears stopped flowing, he kissed me and moved his hands to settle on my chest. As I fought to gain control, he whispered to me to give him the happiness he has been craving since the beginning. And I couldn't bring myself to deny him what he wanted. Now you get why the guy that has my heart doesn't deserve me and why I feel so guilty." Lucy finished while looking to read Mira's reaction.

"And that was your first, wasn't it?"

"Yes, and it shouldn't have gone to him. That's not how I planned my first time, but you can't tell anyone especially him." Lucy said sternly.

"I won't tell him, but what are you going to do now?" Mira asked curiously.

"I don't know, he still doesn't know how I feel about him. And now he never will, I mean who wants someone that has that big of a mistake marking their life." Lucy asked while laying her head back down and watched as Mira walked away.

Unknown to Lucy, the man she had fallen for had heard her story from upstairs. As he looked down at her, he wondered why she loved him and said that her heart is his. He watched as she sighed again and got up and left. As soon as she was out of the door, he walked downstairs to the bar and waited for Mira to return with the beer that she knew he wanted. When she came back, she avoided looking him in the eyes and that irritated him to know end because she wasn't going to start the conversation that he had just witnessed.

"I know you know I heard her story. Now are you going to tell me why she is interested in me?" Laxus asked.

"How did you know it was you?" Mira asked as she thought back to the conversation.

"Well I know it's not Natsu because of her story. And Gajeel is mated with Levy so that leaves me to really hear her story. That and everyone else is taken at the moment and Lucy isn't the one to cheat. You knew that I would listen because you know of the thing that I have for her." Laxus said chugging his beer.

"You're right, it is you that she loves. But it looks like she has given up after last night's events. So now the question is what will you do?" Mira asked still avoiding the man.

"I'll have to fight for her and show her that what she doesn't matter to me, I mean I have bigger mistakes marking up my past than a one night stand." Laxus said watching Mira's eyes light up.

"That could work, but after you fight for her, will you surrender to her? You're not the type of guy to just settle down. You're still facing your own demons, so after helping her will you let her help you?" Mira asked hoping he would finally let someone in his life.

"I'll try to let her in, but that's if I can get through to her that what she did is fine with me." Laxus said walking away.

Mira watched as he went back to his team and put his sound pod on. She wondered what he had in mind to get through to Lucy, but didn't have time to really think because the master had called her up to his office. As she went upstairs, she looked at Laxus before continuing on down the hall. When she got to the door, she knocked and waited to enter. When she got the 'come in' from the master, she opened the door and closed it behind her. She walked over to the chair sitting in front of his desk and sat down while waiting to hear what he wanted.

"Mira, I need you to get Lucy for me."

"She isn't in today, master. But I can tell her to see you whenever she gets in." Mira said.

"Is she doing ok? It's rare that she isn't in the guild."

"She's handling some personal issues right now."

"I see, well if you could tell her that I need to see her I would appreciate it."

"Is that all you needed?"

"There is one more thing. I heard a rumor about Laxus and I need you to tell me if the rumor is true."

"What is the rumor that you heard?"

"I heard that he found a girl that he wants to pursue, do you know anything about this?"

"I do, now if you'll excuse me I've got to tend to the bar." Mira said as she hurried out of the room before he could ask more questions.

As she was walking down the hall, she heard the master call for Laxus. She looked at him with an apologetic look before heading down stairs to give Cana another barrel of beer. She knew that Laxus would have an easy time convincing his grandfather about letting Lucy in his life. As her thoughts raced about blonde hair babies, she shifted her thoughts to why the master would need to see Lucy. As soon as she got back to the bar, Gray was there with a mission for Erza and himself. She then started to think about why they aren't taking Lucy and if the rest of team Natsu knew what happened between them. As she approved the mission she saw Laxus walking back to his table with his head hung low.

Back at Laxus's table, Freed noticed how much his leaders' mood had changed. He looked to Evergreen and Bixslow for help but noticed that they were not paying any attention. After looking at his teammates in disbelief, he turned his attention back to Laxus who was now staring at the green haired mage.

"What do you want Freed?" Laxus asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I was just wondering what the master might have said to put you in a bad mood."

"He said I have to find Lucy and help her."

"And that's a bad thing?" Evergreen chimed in.

"Dude, we all know you care for her, so what's the problem?" Bixslow asked.

"Now is not the time for me to confess to her. Something happened and she needs time to work through it. If she knew that I knew what happened it would hurt my chances with her but the old man wants me to look out for her and help her."

"So go to her and see if she trust you to open up herself. If she does then pay attention to her body language and to what she says." Evergreen said holding her fan in front of her face.

"And why would I need to do that?" Laxus asked.

"Dude, if she's talking but her body tenses up or the tears start rolling then you know she's telling the truth. But if she shows no emotion and is completely still then she is lying." Bixslow said.

"Miss Lucy does seem to where her heart on her sleeve." Freed said.

"Fine, but I'm telling you that she wants to be alone." Laxus said. As he was walking down the stairs, he noticed Mira calling him over.

"Laxus, take her tis shake. If you know anything about her, you know that she loves strawberries. And take this bag of candy, if I know her she has Plue out talking to him. Oh, and whatever you do, don't call her Blondie this time."

He gave a simple nod and took the shake from her hands and headed out the door. He instantly picked up on her scent and followed it to the park, where she was walking with a snowman which he was guessing was Plue. As he started walking, he noticed that she stopped walking to sit under a tree. As he got closer to her, he saw her physically tense with his arrival. He kept his distance and sat down next to her, while setting the candy and shake in the middle of them.

"You know you don't have to be scared of me." Laxus said.

"…" Lucy couldn't talk, what was she supposed to say to him, and why was he here?

"If you want me to leave just say so, but don't ignore me if you want me to stay." He said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

"It's fine." He said, trying to figure out what he was supposed to say.

"Um…are those for me?" She asked as she gestured to the shake and candy.

"Yeah, I figured you might want something to cheer you up, if only a little. And I was told that Plue would be with you and he likes candy, so please tell me that's Plue."

"Yes it is, thank you."

"For what, I haven't done anything." He said while looking straight into her eyes.

"Look, you don't have to lie to me. You're a dragon slayer so I'm guessing you heard me talking to Mira this morning."

"I did, and I figured you would want to be alone. But I couldn't find myself to leave you alone, not when you're hurting."

"Not that I care or anything, but why do you care what I feel like?" Lucy said sipping on her shake.

"Because, I've never shown it but I've liked you for a long time now. I understand if you want to be alone, but you have to understand that what you did didn't affect my view on you."

"How can you sit there and say that? Last night was the first big mistake I've ever made in my life. I don't deserve your love, or for you to even care."

"Lucy, I've done far worse things than one night stands. Like Fantasia, I still beat myself up over it and yet you were one of the first ones to forgive me and my team."

"You've changed since then, I've seen it when you helped us on the island. You didn't deserve to be treated like you did for so long, because you learned from your mistake."

"Yes I have changed, and it's all thanks to you. I watch you day in and day out and I see how positive you are and how you handle the different situations you are put under. I love how you stay by the side of your teammates, how you never give up. You are the light of the guild, and I am merely one of your followers."

"You shouldn't praise me like that, I don't deserve it."

"Lucy, you made a mistake and there is nothing wrong with that. No one is perfect and if we don't make mistakes then we will never learn the true value to life. Think about what I said, I'll always be by your side no matter what you've done." Laxus said then got up and left.

Lucy sat there thinking about how her love for him soared through the roof and how she saw herself. She was shocked when he openly confessed to her. She tried to follow what her heart was telling her but was getting to caught up by what her head was telling her. She still couldn't understand why he fell for her when she had done something unforgivable. She was amazed to see how easy it was to talk to him, and wondered if it would feel just as natural with her in his arms. After thinking for a long while, she decided it would be best to go to the guild to thank him for the company. When she walked in, Mira instantly pulled her off to the side.

"What are you doing back so soon, Lucy? I would've figured you would at least take the whole day off."

"I came to thank Laxus and you. I know you're the one who gave him the shake and candy, so thank you."

"It's fine, I just know how much you love my shakes and I also knew that the moment you left the guild you called Plue out."

"I did call him out, did you need anything else?"

"Right, I almost forgot. The master as asked that I summon you, he said that he needed to talk to you. But other than that, I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"I'll get there with time, thank you for listening this morning." Lucy said as she walked off to the stairs.

As she climbed the stairs, she noticed that everyone was watching her. She brushed it off and went to see the master to see what he wanted. When she entered the office, she saw him setting on his desk with a beer mug sitting beside him. She took a seat in front of him and waited for him to speak, but when he never did she got nervous.

"Um, master. Mira said that you wanted to see me."

"Child, Team Natsu is disbanded for a little while. Is there another team you would like to join?"

"Can I ask why we are being disbanded?"

"Because of the damage that three of the members cause. It's not you so much, but I think that everyone needs a little break. Also, this morning I was watching the guild from my office and it seems that something has happened between Natsu and yourself."

"It's nothing that I can't take care of, but I think this break couldn't have come at a better time."

"Child, it's best if things are talked about. Would you like to talk to me about what happened?"

"I think it's best if I don't, but I have talked to someone."

"Good, if you need anything come and see me. My door is always open for you."

"Thank you." Lucy said.

As she left the office, she looked down the hall to Laxus's table and noticed that he was to busy talking to his team. She decided that she should thank him properly and walked up to his table. They all stopped and watched as she approached.

"Do you guys mind if I borrow Laxus for a minute?"

"I don't know cosplayer, we're getting ready for a mission."

"Oh, leave her alone. Of course you can talk to him." Evergreen said hiding behind her fan.

"Um, thanks." Lucy said as she followed after Laxus who was heading to his office.

"So what did you want?" Laxus asked as he took a seat behind his desk.

"I just wanted to say thank you, you know, for this morning."

"You know you already told me thank you."

"I know, but it really meant a lot to me that someone other than one of my girlfriends were there for me."

"I see."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Have you ever considered my feelings, I told you how I felt and all you can say is thank you."

"How can you say that? And why are you acting like this now that we're at the guild?"

"Look, it's just how I am. Like I said earlier, I have things that I'm still working on. This and the way I act, it keeps me from getting hurt any more than I already am. Is that fine with you?"

"No, it's not fine with me. You want me to let you in when you can't even extend the same courtesy. How is that fair?"

"It's not, but like I said, I'm working on it."

"Well, when you get back from your mission come and find me so we can talk someone. I can't explain it but when I'm just near you I feel safe. I don't want to hurt anymore, but I've taken far to much of your time so I'm going to go." Lucy said before opening the door and walking out leaving a very stunned Laxus.

As Lucy walked back out and down the stairs, she noticed that his team was watching her. She flashed a smile to Mira before walking out of the guild for the second time that day. After what seemed like forever, Freed got worried and went to see if Laxus was alright. However, when he got to the office, the door was open revealing a still stunned Laxus. He walked in and noticed that the slayer didn't move so much as an inch.

"Laxus, if we don't leave now we are going to miss the train."

"…"

"Laxus, what did she say to you?"

"Uh, did you say something Freed?"

"We need to leave if we are going to make to the train in time."

"Right, is everyone ready to go?"

"We are."

"Then let's get this over with so I can come back and think so things over." Laxus said getting up from his chair and walking out to see his team ready.


	2. Chapter 2

Back in the guild hall, Lucy was sitting with the rest of team Natsu. Mira had been watching them and knew that she should do something to push along her new power couple. As she watched the group, she noticed that Erza was showing Gray a job while ignoring Lucy. Mira wanted to know what was going on so she decided that Lucy need a refill. As she walked over to her, she noticed that Lucy seemed unfocused by something.

"Here's a refill for you Lucy, it looks like you need it."

"She doesn't deserve one Mira after what she did to Natsu. Or have you not heard about it? I think the whole guild needs to know why Natsu isn't coming around very much." Gray said as he stood up on the table and announced what happened between the two team mates.

While this was going on, all Lucy could think about was being held by Laxus. She was so lost in thought, that she didn't hear any of the comments that were thrown her way. She knew that they were calling her names seeing has how she knew Natsu carried for her, but she could careless right now. She didn't like Natsu that way, I mean sure he's protected her and all but her attention was set for another slayer. It wasn't until Gray slapped Lucy across the face that she snapped out of her thoughts.

"What's your problem Gray?" Lucy asked.

"How can you just sit there and not feel sorry for what you've done to this team?" Erza asked.

"Who says I don't feel sorry?" Lucy said getting up.

Lucy walked over to the mission board and grabbed one without reading it and went straight for Mira. Mira approved it without looking at it and sent her on her way, thinking of how to help the blonde. While Mira cleaned the bar, still lost in her thoughts, she heard her lacrima receiving an incoming call. She was surprised when Laxus showed up, and looked at him with sadden eyes.

"We just finished the job, the mayor lied about the situation so it didn't take long at all." Laxus said.

"Laxus…"

"What, does gramps need us on another mission while we're out?"

"It's Lucy"

"What about her?"

"I know you care for her but I need you to tell me what she told you in your office."

"She said that I make her feel safe, whatever that means."

"Hurry back to the guild, it's urgent."

"What happened?"

"Gray happened, and now Lucy has gone solo."

"I knew that she was solo, is that all that's the matter?" Laxus asked getting confused looks from his team.

"He hit her Laxus, and told the guild what happened."

"He what?" Laxus's anger started to boil at the thought of her being struck by a man.

"Laxus, I think it best if you go after Lucy, while we deal a proper punishment to Gray." Evergreen said.

"No, I will let it slide this time but next time anyone touches her but me, there will be consequences. Where is she Mira?" Laxus said

"She is…remember that mission I asked you to post a couple days ago?" Mira asked.

"Yeah, oh no, you've got to be joking."

"Send Evergreen back and go get her with Freed and Bickslow." Mira said before cutting the link.

"Where are we going, Laxus?" Freed asked.

"And why can't I come with you?" Evergreen asked.

"We are going to Clover town, and you can't come because of the mission." Laxus said crossing his arms.

"What does the mission entail?" Freed asked.

"There is a group of dark mages that have been raping the girls of the town. They go for the bigger chest and the curvy types. The mayor of the town asked for males specifically to dispose of them but he never said why it had to be men."

"Who knows, maybe cosplayer will have the job done before we even get there." Bickslow said.

"After what happened, I wouldn't be surprised if that were the case." Evergreen stated.

"And why is that?" Laxus asked.

"Women, don't like being slapped any more than men do. I bet she's wanting to let off some steam right now." Evergreen stated.

"Whatever the case may be, Ever you are going to catch the next train back to town. I'm going to transport the three of us to get there sooner just in case something happens." Laxus said, placing a hand on the two men shoulders.

When Laxus and the two men landed, they noticed that the town was empty. As they walked the streets, Laxus smelled perfume and followed it. When they arrived, they saw women laying naked in a small pool of their blood while covered in bruises. The dragon instinct in Laxus told him that he has to find and protect Lucy, so that's what he set out to do. When it came to trusting his instinct, it never fail him. Now that Lucy faced this same outcome as the other women, it scared him to no end. He had instructed that Freed and Bickslow stay behind to help the women that was scattered around the room. As Laxus was walking around the mansion, he smelled the strawberry scent that belonged to his future mate. While he was running, he noticed that there was twenty different smells around Lucy. Fearing that she was being raped, he picked up his pace and burst through the doors that she was held behind. When he entered the room, he saw that Lucy's clothes were torn to shreds while still covering her most private and personal areas. She was fighting the group of men as they came after her with lust filled eyes.

When she turned around and saw Laxus standing there in the door way, she was happy and felt safe again. That is until she got distracted and fell to the ground with a man on top of her. It was when she screamed in pain, that Laxus broke out of his state of mind and joined the fight. The fight didn't last long when he shocked all the men at once. He was surprised to see a maid with pink hair pop out of nowhere and tie the men up with magic canceling ropes and then left. We walked over to Lucy to find her unconscious. He picked her up bridal style and carried her back to the rest of his team. When he got there, he told Freed to stay with Bickslow and wait until the rune knights arrive. As he left with Lucy, he looked down to see her shirt just barely covering her chest. In his mind, his instincts where saying that she was his and that he should claim her now. But his heart was telling him that that would hurt her, so he took off his coat and wrapped her in it to help cover herself. When they got to the city hall, he met the mayor who also had lust filled eyes.

"Is the lady alright?" The mayor asked while undressing Lucy in his mind.

"Yes, she is. Now about her payment…" Laxus was cut off, which pissed him off more than he already was.

"Yes, she was a bad girl and couldn't finish alone." The mayor said walking over to the chair Laxus had sat her in.

"Back off, and do you want to tell me what you mean by that?"

"I'm ashamed at your guild, because you couldn't read the flyer this stunning beauty here has to pay with her innocence." The mayor said unraveling the coat.

"No, she won't. In fact if you so much as touch her, you'll be the one paying." Laxus threatened.

"Is that jealousy I hear laced in your voice? Are mad because you can't touch her like this?" The mayor asked as her grabbed Lucy's right breast.

"Remove your hand before I remove it for you." Laxus threatened walking towards the man.

"Or how about her, she's really responsive when you touch her here." The man said circling her clit.

Laxus charged at the man but only to find himself flying through the air and into a wall. As he regained his balance, he looked at the man with disgust as he noticed a pink lotion on his fingers. Laxus charged at the man again just as he inserted the pink covered fingers into her wet folds. And just like before, Laxus was thrown into the wall without even getting close to the guy. He sat there and watched as Lucy started to moan and respond to the ministrations her body was receiving. Laxus was so enraged now that he had yellow scales forming on his body. When he struck the man again, the man was removed from Lucy and thrown through the window. Lucy moaned at the loss of contact and opened her eyes to see Laxus standing above her.

Because of the potent aphrodisiac the man had given her, all she could see was how good Laxus looked. She got up from the chair and walked over to him with her arms out for a hug. Laxus saw the way she was looking at him and knew that this could end badly if he wasn't careful. He took her in his arms and watched as she turned them around so that Laxus's back was to the chair. With a little push to his chest, he fell into the chair and watched as she climbed on top of him. He groaned when he felt how wet she was and knew this had to stop. In his mind, his beast was raging in its cage say to claim her while she's offering herself. But Laxus knew that this was her second time and wanted it to mean something other than the drug that she was feeling now. His control was slipping when she started to grind herself against his hardening dick. While her hands wondered his body, her soft lips found a sensitive spot on his neck. While she was sucking on the spot, her hands found the belt buckle to his pants. As he pushed her hands away and grabbed her shoulders to remove him from his neck, he groaned from the loss of contact. While he tried to even his breathing with her still grinding against him, she moved her hands to rub the impressive size of him through his pants. She smile as his head went back with a gasp and his breathing was no more than pants.

"Lucy…stop. We need…to stop." He rasped.

"But I'm super horny and your body wants to keep going." Lucy said, moving back to his neck.

"Lucy, your drugged. Please stop before I take you right here." He said before a moan filled the room when her grip tightened on him.

"I think it's the other way around, since I'm the one taking you." She said while undoing his pants.

He knew he had to stop this, it wasn't right and it didn't feel right. He pulled out just enough magic to shock her immune system free from the drug, only for her to fall limp against his body. He covered her again with his coat that was discarded to the floor and called Freed.

"Hop on a train back to the guild, I'm taking Lucy home." Laxus said.

"Of course, Laxus." Freed said before ending the link with Laxus.

Laxus scooped Lucy up while shifting uncomfortably with his still rock hard erection. He teleported her home and tucked her into bed with his coat still wrapped around her and left. As he walked back to the guild, he willed his erection to go away so that he could face his guild mates. When he got back to the guild, he headed straight for Mira for approving the job in the first place. After a thorough reminder to her that she is to check the request, he left for his house to get a good night's sleep.

The next day at the guild, he headed straight for his team and talked about their mission. As Laxus waited for the blonde to come through the doors, he had a feeling that had settled in his gut that made him hurt. He got up and decided that it was best to go see if Lucy was alright, knowing from his instincts that that's where the problem was. As he was walking up to her door, he heard her scream. Without thinking, he busted her door down and went straight to her side. As soon as his arms encased her small shaky form, she started apologizing. He watched her as she broke down, crying into his chest for a good ten minutes before she calmed down.

"What are you doing here?" She asked as she wiped her face.

"I knew that you needed someone right now."

"But why, after what I did to you. I'm such a horrible person, how can you stand to be near a girl who will open her legs for anyone?"

"Yesterday wasn't your fault, you were drugged. I know that it didn't mean anything, that's why I stopped you. Look, you told me that you don't want to hurt anymore and that I make you feel safe, so let me be your shield. I'm here for you now because I felt it, we have a connection. I'm not sure what it means yet, but you need help right now."

"Like what, what do I need help with?"

"For starters, changing out of your clothes from yesterday. Can you manage that one on your own or do you need help?"

"I'll be fine on my own."

"I'm going to go fix you something to eat while you do that, you need to keep your strength up." Laxus said walking out of the room.

As Lucy watched him leave, she couldn't help but feel sorry for what she did to him the day before. Sure she knew she was drugged, but she also didn't want to stop. It upset her so much that he didn't want her that way, even after he said that they were connected. After sitting on the floor for a while, she pulled herself up using her bed and dragged her feet to her closet. She grabbed a pair of sweats and a tank top and threw them on as if in a hurry. When she walked into the living room, she found Laxus with some water and two bowls of hot soup. She walked over to the couch and sat down, while eyeing him. She didn't understand him at all, and it was driving her insane.

"Why are you staring at me?" Laxus asked.

"I don't understand you, and I'm trying to figure you out."

"What don't you understand?"

"Like that, your attitude. How can you come to me knowing that I need comfort, but talk to me as if you don't want to be here?"

"I already told you, it's how I keep myself guarded against people so I don't get hut again."

"So you think that I'm going to hurt you, even after the last time in the park or in your office, I was nothing but good to you."

"I didn't mean you, I just told you that there was something between us and your sitting here saying that there's really not."

"Well, that's how I feel. I feel safe with you but you can't seem to return the feeling."

"If that was true, then why am I here now?"

"Then why didn't you want me yesterday? Of all the stories I've heard, you going around and fucking girls' brains out. Why couldn't you extend the same courtesy to me, who you claim to feel something for?"

"One because you were drugged, and two because I know your first time was with Natsu and it didn't mean anything to you. When I bed you, I want it to mean something. I want to fill you up, hear you scream my name, feel that deep love for each other while we lay there holding onto the other."

"Really, and when do plan on filling me up?"

"Whenever the time feels right."

"I see. So the one time I don't want you to be a gentleman, you are."

"Lucy, I'm going to date you and get to know you if that alright with you. And then when that moment happens, it will feel so much more pleasurable than it would right now."

"Laxus, I don't want a gentleman. If I wanted a gentleman, than I would've stayed with my dad and had an arranged marriage. I ran away from that life because I wasn't happy, and now it feels like your dragging me back to that kind of life."

"Give me a month, if I can't make you feel like the women you are, then I will take you to my house and fuck your brains out as you so call it."

"And what are we going to be doing in this month, if I give it to you?"

"No jobs with our teams, it will just be you and I. Along with the adventures of the missions, we will have some fun in the towns close by. I will show you the world that I only show to special people. I'll let you in my world so you know what you're getting yourself into."

"And if I'm not satisfied, then after the month you will fuck me?"

"Yes, but that's only if it doesn't happen before then."

"You sound pretty confident in yourself. Alright then, you have one month starting tomorrow."

"Why not start now?"

"Because right now, I just want you to hold me and stay by my side." Lucy said.

Laxus got up from his chair and went to pick up Lucy. He carried her bridal style to her bed and laid down with her. She cuddled into his body, molding perfectly to fit him. He wrapped an arm her and held her as they both close their eyes and let sleep claim them.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning when Lucy opened her eyes, she noticed that she was laying on something other than her bed. As she took in her surroundings, she remembered last night. After thinking about how long a month could be, she moved her eyes to see that she was laying on top of Laxus's chest. She thought to herself how lucky she is that the man she wanted is there with her. While she was lost in her thought, she didn't notice that Laxus had woken up and was watching her. The arm that was wrapped around her held her tighter and he waited for her to look up to him. When she didn't look at him, he removed his arm and drew lazy circles on her back.

"Good morning Lucy."

"Good morning."

"How did you sleep last night?"

"Amazing and that hasn't happened in a long time."

"You're welcome to sleep with me anytime."

"That's my goal."

"You know that's not what I mean."

"I know, but it will happen. So what did you want to do today?"

"Well it's supposed to be hot today so I was thinking we could go to the beach."

"That sounds like a good idea, but won't other people from the guild be there?"

"It's highly possible, why?"

"I don't think that I can face them especially my team."

"Look I know what happened and you should know that no one is going to hurt you. What Gray did was wrong and it pains me to see you afraid of your family."

"I deserved it though after what I did to Natsu."

"No, you don't deserve it. No one deserves that kind of treatment."

"Why are good to me?"

"I can't tell you now because it would scare you away. Just know that whenever you need me, I'll be there."

"Why can't you tell me?"

"I already told you why, now let's get up and ready."

"You can't avoid this conversation for long, I will find out."

"I'm sure you will, you're a smart girl." Laxus said watching as Lucy crawled aver him to slide off the bed.

As she went to the bathroom to get ready, he went to the kitchen to make them breakfast. While he was making some eggs, he heard the bathroom door open. He smirked at how hard she was trying to screw him when she circled her arms around his waist from behind. When she made no intention to move, Laxus turned around in her hold. He saw the smile planted on her face and wondered what she had planned for him. He allowed his eyes to travel down and that was when he noticed her bikini that fit her like a glove. As he took in how she looked, she placed her head on his chest and waited for him to say something. It didn't go unnoticed by either of them how aroused he got when she was dressed like that. As he gathered his thoughts, he removed her arms from him and moved her to sit down. While he made their plates, he heard her doing something but couldn't figure out what. When he walked back over, he nearly dropped the plates when he saw what she had done. There on the couch was Lucy, but she had removed her top and replaced it with a towel.

"Any reason you took your top off?" Laxus asked, not sure if he wanted to know.

"The string broke so I took it off. Why, is this to distracting for you?"

"No, I was just wondering what happened." Laxus said as he kept his eyes from going lower that her head.

As they ate, the both seemed to be lost in their own thoughts. Lucy was thinking of how to make this month shorter. She as felt him and dreamed of him. What she felt, was bigger that what she thought and she wanted to know the feeling of him in her. And she wanted to know now. Laxus was thinking of how if she didn't stop this, then in a week he would be taking her. It was that time of year again for the slayers to mate, and he knew that it was going to happen then. His thoughts were interrupted when Lucy moved and sat in his lap. He could smell her arousal and he wanted nothing more than to flip her over and have a tasted. She smelled so good, but he wasn't going to give in that easy.

Laxus picked Lucy up and carried her to the kitchen counter and sat her down. Lucy's eyes lit up and had thought that he had finally given up. Laxus reached behind her and turned the water on. She was so fazed by him setting her there that she was shocked when he threw cold water all over her back. Laxus smirked at her and waited for her to respond. Lucy looked at him and smirked.

"What's with that smirk of yours?" Laxus asked.

"Did you forget what next week is?"

"How did you know of that?"

"You forget that Natsu was furious last year when he said I wasn't his mate. He explained everything to me then."

"By everything what do you mean? I bet the idiot let some important things out."

"Well he only said that it happens the same time of year and that if a slayer finds their mate during the week, they will take the girl away until her feelings are returned and the have sex."

"That's all he said? He left out more than I thought he would."

"So what else is there?"

"While what he told you has some truth to it, the real story is much more complicated. So when a slayer finds a mate, it has to go both ways. Meaning that the marking won't work if only one wants it. If both want it, then when we mate by having sex. The slayers will bight the mate infusing some it with some of our magic. By infusing our magic with the mark, it will protect you from that element should an attacker or mage have that element with them. When the mate is marked, it will set a few things in motion. Like I won't be able to leave your side for so long. If we do get separated and you get hurt, the mark will act as a tracker for you. Now if I can't get to you in time and your wound is fatal and you die, so will I. Also, the mark will allow us to feel what the other is feeling. So if you turn into scary Lucy, I will feel your rage. This is also to help me make sure you're happy and I'm doing my job right."

"So what happens if only one wants to mate?"

"If only one wants it, the other will leave and respect the wishes of the destined mate. However, we won't leave them alone either. We hide in the shadows and makes sure that they are fine. If they ever need anything, we step in. So if the mate is like you for instance and is always worrying about rent and their money is tight, we would take care of that and keep it anonymous. However, if they are a mage and are in a fight, we will be there to protect them whether they want it or not. Even though we haven't marked them, we still look out for our mate. Because they wouldn't be marked, we wouldn't be able to feel each other's feelings and if we got separated we wouldn't be able to find them if their scent was gone. But it also goes that if they die, so will the slayer. Just because they aren't marked, doesn't mean anything. A slayer cannot live without a mate, and there is only one mate in the world for a slayer."

"So what you're saying is that I'm going to be a member of your team?"

"Yes, we can't be separated."

"But I can't be a member of the team, I'm far to weak. I wouldn't last long, I'd be in the way and put everyone at risk."

"Why do you think that? Who has called you weak and make you see yourself that way?"

"No one has but it all through the looks I get, and it true. Look how many times Natsu has had to save me, or even Gray and Erza. I'm always being saved because I can't take care of myself. Why would you like a girl who's always the damsel in distress?"

"Lucy, you're a strong mage with a huge heart. You're the light of the guild and protector of the spirits. From what I've heard, you risked your own life to save Leo the Lion. You've beat Bickslow in a fight and if it wasn't for Raven Tail cheating, you would have won against Flare. You think before you fight to figure out the best way to do things. I see you constantly training with your spirits to be stronger, and now you can hold open four of the zodiac for an hour each. That takes a lot of magic and even more magic when they start fighting. Even then, while they're using your magic to fight you are still fighting alongside of them. And if I were there for you in the past, I would've saved you every time and every time in the future. I can't bare to think of what would happen if you got hurt, I would never be able to forgive myself if that happened."

It was quiet in the kitchen while they looked into each other's eyes. Laxus could tell that he had broken down some of her walls that she had built up and knew that this was a good thing. It was when he saw a tear roll down her face that he got concerned. He could tell with how her body was shaking that she was trying to fight the tears that were staining her face, but was failing. He wiped the tears away as the fell, and pulled her into an embrace that told her it was alright to let out all her tears. He held her in his arms until her tears turned into sniffles. He kissed the top of her head and waited for her breathing to calm down before he said anything. After another couple minutes, he lifted her face to meet his in a slow but passion filled kiss. When they pulled apart, she had a faint blush dusting her cheeks while he smiled down at her.

"How about we go get you a new bikini and head to the beach?" Laxus asked.

Just as Lucy was about to reply, there was a gold light that appeared from across the kitchen. Laxus knew that it was one of her spirits because he has watched her call them out quite often. He saw Virgo standing there before the pair with some clothes folded neatly in her hands.

"Princess, I had made you a new bikini."

"You're not going to ask for punishment this time?" Laxus asked.

"No, my princess's feelings are my top concern right now. All her spirits are watching to see if you can break down more of her insecurities. She needs things to be calm right now, so I can adjust to her needs."

"Wait, how did you know that she ask for punishment?" Lucy asked, stunned that Laxus knew that.

"I've know you were my mate for some time now and have watched you. I know all of your spirits names and some of traits that make them each unique."

"Princess, I have also made some swimming trunks for him. I hope they are to your liking." Virgo said handing the clothes to Laxus.

Lucy watched her spirit leave, and turned to look at Laxus. Laxus put the clothes on the counter and helped Lucy down. Lucy took her knew outfit and walked to the bathroom to change, while Laxus waited for her. In the bathroom, Lucy was having a hard time focusing on changing into the bikini. Her thoughts were on the man standing in her apartment waiting for her. She knew that her love for him couldn't get any stronger than what it felt right now. She was happy when he told her all of that, because that's how she felt. Laxus had pushed away all the negative thoughts that she has kept bottled up for so long, and now she felt better about herself. While she looked at herself in the mirror, she realized that she would stop pressuring him to have sex and allow him to do what he wanted with her. He has waited so long for her, and she was bad to him in the beginning. He had helped her so now she would try and help him, after all he did say it goes both ways. When she walked out of the bathroom, she saw him putting away the last of their dishes from breakfast. He turned to look at her and saw more tears running down her face. He walked over to her and hugged her against him.

"I'm sorry, Laxus."

"There's nothing to be sorry for, Lucy."

"I'm sorry that I have been trying to seduce you, it wasn't right of me."

"It's fine, you don't need to feel bad about it."

"I promise that it won't happen again. You've made me realize that I might be good for you because you accept me and all my fails."

"That's all I want Lucy, I want you to understand that you are the girl for me. Nothing is going to change that."

"I may be a mess right now, but I really do love you Laxus." Lucy said leaning into his embrace.

"Let's head down to the beach, I'll change when we get there."

Lucy nodded and allowed him to guide her out of her apartment and into the street. As they were walking, Lucy seemed happier now that she understood how he felt. When they got to the beach, Lucy froze when she saw some people from the guild. Laxus knew that this was going to be hard, but he was going to show her that it was fine. As they started walking again, they ignored the glances that were thrown there way and found a nice spot away from the others. They sat there towels down and took their shoes off. Laxus had told her to wait for him while he changed, so she called Plue out. She was helping Plue make a sand castle when a shadow blocked the sun from their view.

"Laxus, do you…" Lucy said when she was turning around, only to be faced with Gray.

"What have you done, Lucy?" Gray asked.

"I haven't done anything, can you please move?"

"Why should I? Because of you, Natsu won't come back." Gray said as he took another step toward her.

"He will be fine, Gray. He's just upset because Happy's not around anymore after that mission we took."

"And whose fault is it that he isn't here anymore? Have you ever thought that if you were strong enough, Happy would still be here? Because of you not being able to fight a mage off, Happy flew in and took the blow that was meant for you so you could get away."

"Gray, stop." Lucy said as the tears started rolling down her face.

"It's your fault Happy died, and now it's your fault that Natsu won't come back."

"Please…Just stop." Lucy said with her head down and her hands in fist while she cried.

"I may have used to see you as a sister, but now I'm going to make you pay for hurting my family." Gray said as her he was about to kick her.

Right before his foot could connect with her, Leo appeared and blocked to assault. He ordered Plue to go get Laxus and be quick about it. While he tried to calm Gray down, he knew that Lucy needed to get away. As Gray's anger flared, it got real cold in the area making Lucy shiver. He managed to punch Leo in the face and took the opportunity to get to Lucy. The air around them was so cold, Lucy knew she was going to get sick if she didn't die right now. But like before, just before Gray struck Lucy, Laxus was there. Gray knew that he couldn't beat Laxus so he backed down and left. As soon as he was gone, the air was heating up. Laxus turned around to see Lucy lying on her side curled up in a ball shivering. He thanked Plue and picked her up while wrapping his coat around her. Plue went back to the spirit world once he knew that Lucy would be fine. Lucy had fallen asleep on the way back to her house, and Laxus wondered what happened. He failed to notice that Leo still had his gat open and was following them.

"Laxus, when you get her home Virgo will take her and change her. We need to talk about what happened because I'm guessing that's what's on your mind." Leo said.

"Shouldn't you be going back also, I don't want her magic to drop because you want to talk."

"I'm here on my own, Lucy will not be affected." Leo said opening up her apartment door.

Virgo was waiting for them and took Lucy from Laxus's arms. Laxus almost growled at her but knew that she would be fine in the hands of her spirits. Virgo had instructed them to get extra blankets for her bed, while she got her changed into something warmer. When the men returned, Virgo was checking her temperature and fixing her sheets. When the thermometer beeped, she looked down and frowned at the result.

"Princess is going to be very sick for a while." She said.

"What does that mean?" Laxus asked.

"Her temperature is only 92 degrees. She needs to warm up quickly." Virgo said taking the blankets from the men and placing them on the bed. Laxus watched Virgo care for her while Leo tried to pull him from the room.

"Alright Leo, tell me what happened on this mission and why Gray is out to get her."

"The mission was a little harder than their usual mission, but they knew there could be casualties. The mission was S Class ranking and they only went on it for training purposes. It was approved my master of course, and Erza as team captain since she is the S class mage. The mission was to attack and capture a dark guild which was known for how ruthless they could be. The train ride went as it always did, with Erza punching Natsu to help his motion sickness. While everyone else talked about how they were going to split up the duties. Everything was going as planned, that is until their reinforcements showed up. Natsu was with Erza on the top floor, while Gray and Lucy were on the bottom. Myself, Virgo, Capricorn, and Taurus where fighting with her team that day. We all got separated from Lucy when the group she was taking on kicked her through the stone wall. She landed outside away from the dark guild and any help that she may need. When I found her, she was unconscious from the kick and had a dark mage over her with an attack at point blank range. I tried to get to her but I knew I wasn't going to make it in time. Happy flew in right as the attack was released and pushed her out of the way taking the shot that had ended his life. I took the dark mage out and went to Lucy's side to make sure she would be fine. While I was looking her over, the rest of team Natsu came out and had seen Happy there. Natsu as you can imagine took it increasingly hard to find his partner dead. But the rest of team Natsu looked to Lucy with anger and distrust. Natsu knew it wasn't Lucy's fault but after her one night stand with him, he hasn't been the same. Gray is out to get her because he blames Lucy for Happy's death and the disappearance of Natsu."

"I see, so unless Natsu comes back and clears the air, Gray will continue to wish for Lucy dead like she was meant to be."

"Correct."

"Thanks for telling me the truth, but I think it best if the both of you head back home now. I can care for Lucy, and I will make sure that Gray doesn't get to her." Laxus said looking at both Leo and Virgo.

As the spirits left, he walked over to her bed and watched as she continued to shiver. He knew that what happened wasn't her fault and Gray was just lashing out with vengeance. He got changed into a set of sleepwear that Virgo had left for him and he crawled in bed beside her. He was shocked at how cold she felt when she curled into his side, but knew that she would be fine. He wrapped his arms around her and let the sleep take hold of him.


	4. Chapter 4

Laxus woke up the next morning with the smell of breakfast in the house. Alarmed, he moved Lucy away from him carefully and then got out of bed. As he walked around her little apartment, he saw a large goat standing in the kitchen wearing a suit and apron.

"God, you scared me. I thought that someone broke into her house." Laxus said, visibly relaxing.

"Sorry to intrude, but miss Lucy will need breakfast when she wakes up soon."

"How do you know when she will wake up?"

"Because miss Lucy wakes up around the same time every day, even if she's sick."

"Oh, you know I could have fixed her breakfast."

"Yes, we spirits know. But we like helping her when we can, we owe it to her."

"How do you owe it to her?"

"Miss Lucy save me as well as a good number of her spirits from the hands of bad people. Surely you know this if you have been watching her?"

"I didn't start truly watching her till I was allowed back in the guild. But I have heard stories."

"Breakfast is ready, but before I depart I wish to talk to you. Miss Lucy is stubborn and will try to walk around today, please keep her in bed. Also, your friend with the green hair, get him over her to set up runes around her house. Her team doesn't know the meaning of privacy and will surely show up, eventually. The last thing she needs right now is stress, but help her when she needs it." Capricorn said before he poofed out of existence.

Laxus looked at the breakfast that was prepared for them, and stared. It wasn't until he heard Lucy moving the blankets that he moved. When he entered her room, she was getting out of bed, leaning on her end table for support. He rushed to her side and looked at her with concern. She nuzzled into the warmth he gave and leaned on him for support.

"What are you doing, Lucy?"

"I smelled food, and it smells amazing. Did you cook, because I didn't know you could?"

"I didn't cook this morning, Capricorn did. But I'll have you know, I'm a great cook."

"Can you help me to the table?"

"No."

"But I'm really hungry, I'll crawl there if I have to."

"I won't let you move around when you are sick, Lucy. Stay in bed, I'll get it for you."

"I'm not helpless you know." Lucy said still leaning into Laxus.

"I know, but I have orders to keep you in bed." Laxus said picking her up and setting her back down under the covers.

"And who gave you that order?"

"Capricorn, and I'm going to listen to him. I'll be right back." Laxus said.

While Laxus was getting the food, Lucy was staring at her walls wondering what she was supposed to do all day. When Laxus came back in the room, Lucy couldn't help the smile that came to her face. Seeing him bringing food to her reminded her of when she was sick as a little girl. Her mom would bring food to her bed and eat with her. Laxus noticed the smile on her face and wondered what she was thinking about. He sat on the edge of the bed and placed her plate in her lap, gaining her attention at the added weight.

"Thank you, Laxus." Lucy said keeping the smile on her face.

"Why are you thanking me? I'll always be there for you, no matter how small of things I have to do to keep that smile on your face."

"You know, it's generally the women who takes care of the men."

"Well get used to it, Blondie. In the world of dragons, it the men who take care of the women."

"Well, how about a truce then. I'll help you if you help me." Lucy said taking a bite of her food.

"Sounds good to me, now how about we finish our breakfast." Laxus said watching her nod approvingly.

As they ate in silence, they both were thinking about different things. Lucy was thinking about her mom and what Laxus had planned today. She was also thinking about trying to contact Natsu to tell him about Gray. Laxus on the other hand was thinking about how Lucy seemed to know she was his mate. She seemed to accept it pretty good.

When they had finished eating, Laxus gathered up the plates and handed Lucy her keys telling her to call Plue out to help keep her entertained. Lucy did that and waited for him to return, while watching Plue dance around the bed. It didn't take long for Laxus to return, and when he did she dismissed her spirit.

"Laxus, can you help me do something?" Lucy asked at him while looking down at the bed.

"What do you need help with? Just keep in mind that you are staying in bed all day." Laxus said as he noticed her nervousness.

"If you wouldn't mind, can you help me with my morning routine? If you're uncomfortable with it, I can have Virgo help me."

"Are you sure you want me helping you? You look a little nervous, are you sure about this?"

"Well, I am nervous. But I figured you will see me naked when we mate so I should go ahead and get past this whole self-conscious feeling. And I think that a shower will help me relax, but I will need some help with that also. My sense of balance is a little bad right now. That is unless you want to wait to see me like that."

"Lucy I would love nothing more than to see naked."

"You know I trust you to keep your hormones under control, right?"

"I know, but it will be hard. You have my word that I won't do anything but help you."

As Laxus picked her up, he noticed that she was still burning up. He carried her to the bathroom and asked how her routine goes. She told him that first she uses the toilet, brushes her teeth, strip and take a shower, get dressed, and fix her hair for the day. So Laxus helped her to the toilet and was amazed at how she was still able to go with him standing there. Laxus didn't once feel uncomfortable as he waited for her to finish. Once she was done, he helped her move to the sink and waited some more. When Lucy was washing her mouth out, he noticed her sway as if she was having trouble standing. When she stood back up, a wavy of dizziness overwhelmed her and she started to fall as everything seemed to spin. Laxus caught her and held her close to him while he waited for her to speak, but she never did.

"Lucy, are you alright?"

"…" Lucy couldn't say anything while she waited for the dizzy spell to stop.

"Lucy, talk to me. I can't help you if you don't talk to me."

"I getting there just give me another minute." She mumbled into his chest.

"Are you going to tell me what happened in a minute?"

"I'm good now, I just got dizzy." Lucy said as she leaned out from his embrace.

"Are you sure that taking a shower is a good idea?"

"If you are there to help me stay balanced, I'll be fine." Lucy said as she began to strip.

Lucy noticed his eyes following every little movement her clothes made as they fell from her body. She fell confident when she noticed the hungry lust filled eyes he was giving her. She also noticed that he was making no attempt to strip also.

"Are planning to help me in the shower with your clothes on?" Lucy asked.

Laxus broke from his stare and started to strip, that is until he felt an erection in his pants. He looked at Lucy while she was bent over turning the water on and knew that this maybe isn't a good idea.

"Um, Lucy. You might want to have Virgo help you with the rest of your routine." Laxus said trying to keep his erection from her while heading for the door.

"What's the matter, I thought you wanted to see me naked?"

"Oh, I do. I love the way you look right now, but I can't get in the shower like I thought I was going to be able to."

"Why? Are you having an issue with seeing me?"

"You could say that."

"Is it anything I can help you with?"

"Not unless you want me taking you in the shower."

"Do you remember our truce?"

"Sure but…"

"Well, if you help me I'll help you. Call it a reward for you for helping me, and a preview for me of what's to come." Lucy said as she walked over to him.

"Lucy, I don't think…"

"Hush, have I ever given you a reason not to trust me? We will both feel better from this, and it will be a learning experience for me. Would you be my teacher?" Lucy said grabbing the elastic that went around the tops of his pajama pants.

Laxus stood completely shocked at what she was saying. When she started moving his pants down, he tensed every muscle in his body. She smiled up at him when he sprang free and took in the sheer size of him. When Laxus stepped out of the pants that was pooling around his ankles on the floor, he watched Lucy stand up slow while she leaned in just enough to let her breast graze his dick. I watched her rise up on her toes and was stunned even more when she kissed fiercely. As I began to kiss her back, she pulled out from the kiss.

"No reward until you help me." She said making her way back to the shower while leaning on the wall.

Laxus followed after her and helped her into the shower and groaned when she let the water fall on her. In his mind, he was thinking of how much more amazing it would be if it were his sperm instead. He knew that neither of them were ready for a baby so they would have to be careful. But god, she was making it hard to not take her right now. He could have sworn that while she was washing herself, she was going slow, over her chest on purpose. He groaned as he watched her, and was surprised to see her hand him the soap and asked if he wanted to help her. Laxus took the soap from her hands and began washing her. Lucy moaned at the feeling of his fingertips grazing her skin as he moved the soap over her. When he was finished washing her front side, he turned her around and began washing the back side. His hand lingered when he got down to her well rounded ass, he knew right then that he had to have a squeeze. He dropped the soap and let his hands grope what soon would be his. While he was behind her, Lucy leaned forward with her arms on the shower wall pushing further into his hands. She couldn't deny that she loved the attention he was giving her, but she knew that he needed attention also. She moved from the wall to turn back around to face him, and was met with his lips on hers. While they kissed each other fiercely, Lucy slid her hand down his torso and to the base of his dick.

He growled into the kiss when Lucy's hand wrapped around him and began to pump it. He didn't know why she had said he would have to teach her, because her hand alone was enough to make him cum. However he resisted and broke their kiss off. Lucy already knew what he wanted, so she got down to her knees while making her grip slightly tighter around him. Once she was situated on the shower floor, she smiled up at Laxus when he held her hair out of her way. Lucy was hoping that with all the romance novels she had read, would help her please the man she loved. As Lucy moved closer to her prized, she noticed that there was some pre-cum already leaking from him. She licked the head clean, then moved to take him in her mouth. Laxus threw his head back when she took him in and had to keep from thrusting in any further for her sake. As Lucy began to suck and wrap her tongue around him, she placed one hand on his thigh and the other was fondling his balls. Lucy grew more confident when the moans started spilling from his mouth and took him in further, causing her to gag just a little. Laxus knew was really close but couldn't find the words to warn Lucy to pull back before he came in her mouth. Lucy on the other hand knew that he was close when the vein underneath started to pulse in her mouth. She started sucking as hard as she could while speeding her pace up. It wasn't long before Laxus came in her mouth with Lucy's name falling off his lips while his hands in her hair tightened their grip. Lucy took all he gave her and loved the taste of him. While she licked him free from any drop that had slipped by, Laxus was shocked to say the least that she had too his load and swallowed it. Once Lucy was satisfied, she felt another dizzy spell wash over her while she was rising up to her feet again. She looked Laxus straight in the eyes and whispered his name before the darkness claimed her.

As I look at the women who surprises me even more, I heard her whisper my name before she fell into my chest. As soon as she fell into me, my arms wrapped around her small figure as I picked her up. I turned the water off, and stepped out of the shower while grabbing a couple towels that were setting on the counter. As I made my way over to the couch with Lucy and the towels, I noticed that Natsu was here not long ago. I laid Lucy down on the couch and dried her off, followed by myself. I looked down at her and wondered what to dress her in. As I was wrapping the towel around my waist, a golden light announcing one of Lucy's spirits arrived inside of her room before leaving right afterward. I made my way to her room to see fresh clothes lying on the bed for both of us and had to thank Virgo mentally for stepping in. I grabbed the clothes for me and slid them on, noticing that these were modeled from my usual get up. Once I was done, I walked back over to Lucy who was slightly shivering from being nude and in the open, and got her dressed. When Lucy was dressed, I picked her back up and carried her back to the bed to lay her down. While Lucy was resting, I went into the kitchen and took the opportunity to call my team and tell them what's up. Freed was the one who answered the call and looked at him with a worried face.

"Laxus, I'm not sure if this is a good thing but Natsu just came back to the guild looking for Lucy."

"Did he say why?"

"No, but he had talked to Erza and was disappointed in how her team had been treating her."

"Makes sense, Leo said Natsu knew it wasn't her fault. Where is he now?"

"He's talking with master, but …Hold on a second. Evergreen just heard that Erza is on her way over to apologize to Lucy."

"That's not going to happen, she over exerted herself is resting right now."

"What was she doing that you couldn't have done?" Freed questioned.

"Nothing, it's all taken care of now. See if you can't catch Erza before she gets here. Lucy needs to rest before she faces her team again." Laxus said before cutting the link.

As I was walking back into her room, I saw her stretch before opening her eyes. As she looked around, she saw me standing in the doorway.

"What happened?" Lucy asked.

"You fainted, you shouldn't have pushed yourself for me."

"It's fine, I loved it. I think I might have to reward you more often." Lucy said setting up while watching Laxus walk over to her.

"I would enjoy it. But first, let's make sure you are feeling better before you reward me again." Laxus said climbing in the bed with her.

"Thank you for getting me dressed and all, and I'm sorry that I'm such a problem." Lucy said snuggling into his side as his arm wrapped around her.

"You're not a problem and you never will be. But I do have to ask you something, that is if you're up for it." Laxus said kissing the top of her head.

"Sure, what do you want?"

"I've been wondering how you knew that I was your mate?"

"It's not so much that I knew, but more guessed than anything. When I started to have feelings for you, it was during the magic games. I would often look over at you to find you sneaking glances at me. I knew that if a dragon slayer truly loved someone than they found their mate. So when we got back to the guild, and I noticed you watching me more I started guessing. While myself and my team went out on missions, I found myself missing you and those eyes of yours. At one point, the pain of me missing you was to much for me and I had to stay at the hotel while the others finished the job. By then I knew that even though we hadn't talked, that there was a connection. So I called Mira and she showed me you in the guild with your team. Seeing you made me feel better. After the mission was over, we went back to the guild, only for Erza to announce that since we have been doing well that she would reward us. Since Natsu is always wanting to go on S Class jobs, she went and got one approved from the master. And you know the rest, Leo told me he told you through his key."

"If you've known all this time, why didn't you say anything?"

"Because even though I knew how I felt, I couldn't help but think that the only reason you were watching me is because you wanted to get in my pants. I may wear my skirts and shirts the way I do, but I notice all the guys undressing me with their eyes. After all the stories I've heard of you and one night stands, that's what I thought you wanted."

"That's why in the beginning you were trying to get me to sleep with you, now it all makes sense."

"I guess we both should have talked to each other from the start, but I'm happy now that I know."

"I happy too, it's not every day you find the person you're supposed to be with."

Before anyone could say anything else, there was a knock on the door. Laxus told Lucy to stay there while he went to go see who was coming by. He was shocked to see both Erza and Freed standing there waiting to come in. Laxus looked at Freed while he apologized for failing and let them in. While Laxus led them to her room, he noticed the pain on Erza's face. When he arrived, he went back to sitting with Lucy in his arms as they saw the reaction she gave when part of her team came in. Laxus had both his arms around the terrified shaking blonde and knew that she had no desire to see anyone from her team right now. As Erza took a step forward, Laxus gave a warning growl to her when Lucy tried backing away her. Erza stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Lucy's reaction and hear the growl Laxus sent her.

"Lucy, I know you don't want to see me but please listen to what I have to say. I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused you and the pain I'm causing you by being here. It's my fault that you were put in danger and Happy died. I thought that we would be fine. But when I saw you go through that wall, I thought that I was going to lose my sister and it frightened me. When I arrived to your side, I noticed Loke checking you over while Natsu held Happy's limp body. I should have been there to help you, not punish you. The only reason myself and Gray knew about what happened between you and Natsu is because we went to check on him and we heard what was going on. I'm so sorry." Erza said looking Lucy straight in the eyes while tears streamed down her face.

"Is Gray still, you know?" Lucy asked quietly.

"Natsu has yet to talk to him. But when I talked to him, he didn't want to listen."

"I understand." Was all Lucy could say.

"You know that with Natsu back, Gray won't get to you. And now that I've owned up to what happened, I won't let him near you either."

"Thanks but I'll have Laxus watching over me." Lucy said with a smile on her face.

"By the way, why is he here?" Erza asked.

"I believe Miss Lucy doesn't need to answer to that." Freed had said.

"Lucy, can talk for herself. If she doesn't want to tell me then she will tell me as much." Erza fought back.

"Knock it off before I throw you guys out, Lucy doesn't need any more stress." Laxus said.

"It's alright Laxus. To answer your question, he is here because I'm his mate." Lucy said waiting for her reaction.

"When did this happen and why haven't you told anyone?" Erza questioned.

"We are not officially mated since I don't have the mark yet, but I just found out not to long ago." Lucy said as she retold the story.

When she had finished her story, there was another knock on the door. Erza had said she would get it this time. While the other waited, she came back in with Natsu. Natsu was happy to see Lucy doing fine, and noticed the look Laxus shot him. He understood why Lucy was in his arms and knew that until everything settled down, he shouldn't go near her.

"Hey Luce, how you holding up?" Natsu asked.

"Just fine now that Laxus is here. Have you seen Gray at all?"

"No, but I've heard of how he's been treating you. Thank you Laxus, for watching over her." Natsu said.

"It's fine, just go find the stripper and make sure he understands Lucy's isn't at fault here. If he attacks her one more time, I'll shock him and turn him over to gramps for punishment." Laxus said.

"As soon as I find him, I'll talk…" Was all Natsu could say before Lucy's door was kicked in.

When everyone felt the temperature drop, they knew who was there.

 **Author's Note: I'm sorry that the bathroom scene is bad, but I'll try harder next time. In the next chapter, Gray will learn understanding. Will Laxus get another reward or will he get to go all the way and mark her? Find out soon. I'll try to update in about a week, but no promises. Just no more than two weeks.**


	5. Chapter 5

Lucy backed into Laxus's chest when she felt the cold wash over the room. As Laxus's hold tightened around Lucy, he looked up to see Freed with his hand on his sword ready to fight. Both Natsu and Erza where getting prepared as well when Gray came into view. Gray didn't seem to notice Natsu as his sight was locked on Lucy. As he started to come forward, Erza went at him with a punch to the face. Gray already saw it coming though and had sent his magic out at her, freezing her in place. As he continued to advance, I looked down at Lucy to see she had her eyes shut tight while shivering. I looked back up to see Natsu step in his path and hoped that he could get Gray to listen. When Gray kept advancing, Natsu decided to fight back. He knew the ice mage well enough to know what his move would be if he were to try and punch him in the face. So Natsu just lit his fist in flames and charged at him. As soon as Gray felt heat coming toward him, he froze. Natsu continued and punched him knocking him back.

"Hey icicle, how many times are you going to go after Luce?" Natsu asked.

"Natsu?" Gray asked as he looked up.

"Yeah, now stop hurting her because I'm not going anywhere." Natsu said firmly.

"We will never be friends again, and after what she did to you she needs to learn a lesson." Gray said getting back up.

"And what did she do to me?"

"She killed Happy and then slept with you while you were hurting. Because of that, you left. She's changed everything and broken our team up."

"Let's get something straight here, she didn't kill Happy. Happy would have given his life for anyone in the guild. And yes she slept with me, but only because I asked her to. You know her as well as I do, so you would know that she couldn't say no. But given that yes my mind was not thinking at the time, I still asked it of her. And she's not the reason I left, I left to take Happy back home where I found his egg. I've been mourning him, and I'm sorry that I was gone." Natsu said thawing Erza from where she stood still frozen.

"That doesn't change anything. If she was as strong as the rest of the team, Happy would still be here." Gray shouted while starting his path back to Lucy.

"Luce is just as strong as the both of us, if not stronger." Natsu said before releasing a roar that hit Gray head on.

"How can you say that? Because of her, you friend and our team mate is dead."

"You've seen her fight, she's a strong mage. She doesn't hide, abandon, or run from a fight. She fight with her spirits and will show you kindness when you've lost. If her fighting isn't good for you, then look at her personality."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Damn it, Gray. Look how much she's been through and she still finds the strength to smile and come back from it. She has suffered more than most of us, and people deem her the light of the guild. She's there for anyone at any given time. Her heart is big and full of love, kindness, and forgiveness."

"You don't think I don't know that? I was there for her when her father came back, I was there for her during the phantom attacks. She saved one of the people I care most about, but she also broke you. I can't forgive her for what she's done, not this time."

"Fine, don't forgive her. But back off and leave her alone, or you'll have me to deal with." Natsu said turning his back.

Laxus relaxed his hold on Lucy when he saw Gray leave. As Laxus took in the damage of Natsu's roar, he knew that she would need a place to stay. He felt Lucy move in his arms and looked down to see shock on her face. Natsu saw her face and looked around as well, and felt guilty for the fight he had just had.

"I'm sorry Luce." Was all Natsu could offer her.

"It's alright, I'll just have to find somewhere else to live." Lucy said.

"No you won't, you will come live with me." Laxus said.

"Are you sure, I don't want to be in the way?"

"How many times am I going to have to tell you that you will never be in my way?"  
"Every time I ask?"

"Well I'll tell you the same thing every time."

"Lucy, are you feeling alright?" Erza asked.

"I'm just tired right now, why?"  
"Because your face is flushed." Natsu said.

"I guess I still need a little rest, but I'm fine."

"No, I'll take you to your new home so you can rest."

"I think, I'm going back to the guild." Erza said.

"I think I will join you, if you don't mind." Freed said.

"We don't mind, do we Erza?" Natsu asked.

Lucy watched as everyone left, and slowly closed her eyes. It was true, she was tired and she knew that Laxus would take care of her. Laxus heard her breathing even out and knew that she had fallen asleep in his arms again. He loved the feel on her in his arms, and he wouldn't lie when he thought that she was adorable while she slept. Trying not to move her to much to allow her sleep, he scooted off the bed. As he was walking out of her room, he was stopped by three gates opening. He turned to see Leo, Virgo, and Capricorn standing there. They had informed him that they would pack Lucy's belongings and get them to her new home. He gave her spirits a nod and proceeded to walk back to his house. When he got to his house, he went up to his room and laid down with the stunning blonde in his arms.

When Lucy woke up, she thought back to the dream she had. She was in Laxus's arms running her hands down his chest. As Laxus rolled over, Lucy was pulled on top of him. She wiggled free from his grasp and moved lower to her prize. When she reached his pants, she very carefully moved them down as best as she could. She took him in her tiny cool hands, and watched as he instantly hardened. Lucy smirking at this decided that he deserved a reward for being so good to her, so that what she gave him. As she enclosed her mouth around him, she heard a moan fall from Laxus's lips. As she continued, she watched as he started flexing his hips as his eyes opened. When he looked down, he was Lucy with his dick in her mouth. It wasn't long after he had woken up that he came in her mouth. Lucy once again taking all he gave her. Once she was done, she crawled up his chest and that where the dream ended. As Lucy thought about what would happen after the dream, she couldn't help but make it happen. As she reenacted her dream, she couldn't help but think how accurate her dream was. She did everything just as she had in her dream and prayed that Laxus wasn't done after her pleasing him. Sure enough, when she crawled up his chest, he devoured her. He rolled them over so Lucy was laying on the bed, with him hovering over her.

"Best wake up, I've ever had." Laxus said after he released her lips.

"I thought you would like it." Lucy said.

"God, you smell so damn good when you're aroused."

"Enjoy yourself then." Lucy said as she leaned her head to the side exposing her neck.

Laxus dove down instantly and started leaving kisses and bites all along her neck. When he found that sensitive spot he just had to suck hard on it and listened to the moans she let out for him. Laxus was losing control fast and knew that he should take his time with her, but that wasn't happening. Laxus groaned when she moved her leg up the side of his body and hooked it around his waist.

"Are you sure, Lucy?" Laxus asked while ripping her shirt and bra from her body.

"Laxus, if you don't please me right now, I swear I'll have my way with you whether you want to or not." Lucy said breathless.

Laxus smirked and went down to the little nub that pebbled at his touch. When he latched his mouth the nipple, Lucy's back arched off the bed. Moans spilling from her lips as she entangled her hands in his hair, made him surer of his actions. After a while, he moved to the other nipple giving it just as much as the other one. While his mouth was busy, he had one hand on her other breast while the other hand trailed down her body. As his hand smoothed down her stomach, he felt the shivers that wracked her body. When his hand cupped her center, that breathless moan of hers had him wanting to plow into her in an instant. He moved his head from her chest and moved his other hand down to rip the rest of her clothes off. When she was bare to him, he smiled at the view she gave him and attracted her mouth again. His hand went down to rub the sensitive pearl that sat at the top of her sex. He took every moan and used it to speed up his pace. It didn't take long for her to be teetering on the edge of her first orgasm. Laxus knew she was close, so he inserted two fingers and set a fast pace that threw her over the edge. As Lucy's body writhed around his fingers, he kept the fast pace drawing out the sensation.

When she finally came down from her high, Laxus wasted no time in getting into position. Lucy knew that he was hesitating so she placed both legs around his hips and forced him into her. Laxus moaned at the feeling of her being so tight, while Lucy let out a sigh at him filling her. As Laxus withdrew himself to only leaving the head in, he snapped his hips forward filling her completely. He found a spot in her that was deep, but made sure he hit it every time. His pace was fast and had Lucy riding another wave of pleasure in minutes. Laxus moved one of her legs to hook it over his shoulder, never losing his pace he had set. The new angle had him wanting to cum and fill her with his seed, but he would wait until she went again. He looked down to her face and saw a look in her eyes that had him going faster and harder than he already was. It must have been what Lucy was wanting because her moans became louder. He knew that they were both close, so he move his hand around to circle her clit. While he was doing that, he put some magic into his finger and dick and sent pleasure ripping through her. As soon as she came, he bent down and bit into her neck while he came with her. As they screamed each other's name, they waited for their bodies to return to themselves before they moved. Laxus was the first to come back to himself, and he withdrew from her. Lucy moaned at the feeling of him leaving her, and turned to look at him.

"You were pretty quiet, Blondie." Laxus said leaning down to kiss her.

"That's because you were doing your job right and I didn't have to ask for anything. God, you're amazing." Lucy said.

"You know that Natsu knows right?"

"I figured since he didn't come to me when we were at my apartment."

"Now that you're marked, everyone will know your mine."

"I like that. So now that I'm yours, what does that entail?"

"Lots of sex." Laxus said whispering in her ear.

"Against the wall, over a table, or outside good for you?" Lucy asked and watched as he got hard again.

"Oh god blondie, I love the way you think." Laxus said before kissing her.

 **(TIME SKIP: NEXT DAY AFTER ALL THE SEX)**

Lucy walked beside Laxus down the streets and to the guild to look for a mission. When they opened the doors, Lucy was met with a chair flying towards her. Laxus fried it while she flinched waiting for it to hit her. When she realized that it never hit, she looked up and saw Laxus smirking at her. Now that the danger of flying objects was over, Lucy kissed Laxus bye and made her way to see Mira.

"Hey Mira."

"Would you like your shake this morning?"

"Yes please." Lucy said as she waited for Mira to come back.

"Here you go, so anything new in your life?" Mira asked sitting the shake down.

"Yep, I'm mated now." Lucy said before taking a drink.

"With you know who? I can picture it now, blonde hair blue eyed babies." Mira squealed.

"I thought that would make you happy." Lucy said.

"Cana, Lucy is giving details. Get over here." Mira yelled.

"Really Mira, do I have to?"

"Yes, now spill how it happened." Mira said.

As Lucy told her story, Laxus only smirked at the memory she told them of. Freed noticed this and decided he would ask.

"Has something happened between you and Miss Lucy?" Freed asked.

"You could say that." Laxus said watching Lucy.

"Care to tell?" Evergreen asked.

"We mated last night, and god was it the best thing on the whole damn planet." Laxus said.

"How was she?" Bickslow asked. He couldn't deny ever having a fantasy with Lucy.

"I don't think Lucy would be fine with that getting out Bickslow." Freed said.

"Come on, you've told me you have also had a fantasy about her. Don't you want to know what it was like?" Bickslow responded.

"Wait, are you saying that both of you have dreamed about that?" Evergreen asked, sort of shocked.

"Who wouldn't? If you're a guy, then you would understand." Bickslow responded.

"I can't believe this, you're not getting any details from me." Laxus said, also shocked at his team.

"Alright, I guess I'll just yell down to her and ask her then." Bickslow said knowing that would get Laxus to crack.

"You wouldn't dare." Laxus challenged.

"Hey, Cosplayer. Did he do his job right last night?" Bickslow yelled down to her, and laughed when her face went redder than Erza's hair.

"She said he did it right." Cana replied.

"Cana!" Lucy yelled.

"What, he asked." Cana said with a smile on his face.

"This conversation is over." Lucy said getting up. Only to be met with Natsu and Erza.

"Come on Luce, we got to talk." Natsu said throwing his arm over her shoulder and leading her to the back.

"Fine, but this better not take long." Lucy said as she sat down where Natsu put her.

"What happened?" Erza asked.

"Laxus and I mated last night."

"Did you consent to this?" Erza asked.

"Yes."

"Did he explain the mating?" Natsu asked.

"Yes, now are we done?"

"Two more things before you go. First, are you a part of his team?" Natsu asked.

"Yes, I am."

"And are you happy?" Erza asked.

"Of course, if I wasn't you would know." Lucy said getting up.

"If this is what you want, we will support you." Natsu said letting her leave.

As they followed her back inside, they noticed Laxus waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs. They watched Lucy walk over to him, before he led her up the stairs.

"What was that about?" Laxus asked her while going upstairs.

"Protecting my honor, but they understand."

"Good, I don't want to get involved with Erza's fury over you." Laxus said leading her to his teams table.

"I wouldn't allow it." Lucy said while taking a seat next to Evergreen.

"Hello, Miss Lucy." Freed greeted her.

"Um, hi. And just Lucy, you don't have to be formal with me." Lucy said watching him nod.

"Morning, Cosplayer."

"Are you ever going to drop that name?" Lucy asked.

"Nope." Bickslow said with his tongue hanging out.

"Good morning, Evergreen." Lucy said, noticing how she hasn't said anything.

"Morning."

"Ever." Laxus warned.

"Good morning." Evergreen said, still ignoring Lucy.

"Did I do something to you?" Lucy asked.

"She doesn't like your attitude, cosplayer. She says you to nice, but she thanks you." Bickslow said.

"Thank me, for what?"

"You were one of the first ones to forgive us after what we did. She won't say it or show it, but we are all thankful for you forgiving us." Freed said.

"You're welcome, I guess." Lucy said.

"She'll come around, Blondie." Laxus said.

"So they know then, about me?" Lucy asked.

"Know about what, you being mated?" Freed asked.

"Well, yes about that. But I was thinking more of me joining the team." Lucy said.

"No, we didn't know. Explain, Laxus." Evergreen snapped.

"Slayers can't be away from their mates for long, so she will be joining the team and coming with us."

"I think she will fit in, she is very smart." Freed said.

"I have to agree there, she's beat me in a fight." Bickslow stated.

"Look, I know you don't like me. But can you get to know me before you judge me?" Lucy asked.

"I know you and there for I can judge you."

"Evergreen, I promise you don't know me." Lucy said.

"I know enough."

"Cut the crap, Ever and back off her." Laxus growled.

"What do you think you know?" Lucy asked.

"You forgive everyone, even when they don't deserve it. You are rich and ran away. You were too weak to fight against your own father and Phantom Lord. You're always being saved by your team, and your clothes has brought every man on this team to fantasize about you. You're a player, and it makes me sick."

"Ever, that was uncalled for." Freed said looking to Lucy with tears in her eyes.

"No Freed, its fine. She did get some things right, but she also got some things wrong."

"Lucy, it's not fine that she talked to you that way." Freed said getting up and handing her a tissue.

"For starters, I don't forgive everyone. Sure I forgive easily, but not to everyone. And I'm not rich, despite what you think. It's hard for me to make my rent on time, let alone food and basic necessities. Yes, I was weak against Gajeel when he was in Phantom, but I stood up to my dad and won. It's true, that I'm always being saved, and Laxus knows this. But he has given me his word that he would save me every time for now on, so you won't have to worry about that. And I'm sorry that my clothes offend you, but I'm not changing them. I know for a fact, Laxus loves the way I dress." Lucy said.

"Got that right." Laxus said.

"Prove me wrong, then." Evergreen said before getting up and going off to find Elfman.

"What did she mean by giving you all fantasies?" Lucy asked.

"You're serious?" Freed asked.

"Sure, what did you guys fantasize about?" Lucy asked.

"Just you in my bed." Freed said with a blush on his cheeks.

"No details, I think I deserve some after all of guild heard my business with Laxus." Lucy said.

"She's got a point." Laxus said.

"It was just you in my bed spread out under me. There was nothing erotic like Bickslow dream was probably about." Freed said.

"That's weak man, mine was much more fun. I had Lucy on the wall and every part of my house. Man the sight of her over my couch was the best part." Bickslow said proudly.

"Do you want to know how it felt to be bent over a couch?" Lucy asked.

"You're not serious are you?" Bickslow asked, now gaping at the girl.

"Do you mind if I share Laxus?"

"What's in it for me?" Laxus asked.

"Forgetting to pick a mission to go back to the house to get your reward."

"Deal, tell them anything you want." Laxus said taking her in his lap.


	6. Chapter 6

"Laxus…I…I can't" Lucy said in between moans.

"You can, and you will." He said Thrusting faster into her core.

"Please" She begged.

"Please what, Lucy?"

"Can I…Oh God!" She cried out as it was becoming to much for her.

"Not until you finish your sentence; and it has to be the way I like it." Laxus said making sure to hit her sweet spot with every thrust.

"Laxus, please make me…Ah fuck." Lucy said when she felt his lightning course through her.

"What do you want? Ask nicely and you might get your wish." Laxus said fulling more small sparks to her weeping core.

"Fuck…make me cum. Please make me cum." She said almost rushed.

"Go ahead." He said continuing the fast pace he set.

It was only when she gripped him so hard did his pace falter. After two more thrust in her, he too came. He held himself on his forearms above her while her body continued to be wracked with tremors. After another minute, her body stilled and Laxus smelt tears. He looked to her to find that she did in fact have tears rolling down her face. He eased himself out of her and moved to her side. When he got comfortable, he moved to move Lucy into his side.

"Are you OK?" Laxus asked.

"I've never felt like that before." She said into his side.

"You've never held it back to make it more pleasurable?"

"No, and I'm still not sure how I feel about it. It was to intense for me."

"No more, I promise."

"Well, you got me to do something I didn't want to do, so it's only fair that I return the favor." Lucy said smirking.

"What does that mean?"

"You'll have to wait and find out."

"Oh no, I told you what I wanted and you consented. Now what am I going to be forced to do?"

"I can't tell you because I'm not even sure yet. I'll have to think on it." Lucy said in a whisper.

"You do that, I can take what you give me."

Laxus watched his mate sleep and couldn't help feeling slightly guilty for her being so tired. As he watched her, he noticed that her face was scrunched up. He knew that she was sore and felt even worse now as he watched her body try to cope with what it just endured. He let his thoughts wander, and soon followed her to sleep. As he slept, he felt Lucy move a few times and wondered what was going on. On the fourth time of her moving, he felt her get out of bed. He opened his eyes and watched her cross the room to the open window that led to a small balcony. He was about to say something to her, but she jumped over the railing before a work came out. Panic shot through him when he saw her fall. He was instantly out of bed and rushed to the railing to see how hurt she was. When he looked over, he saw a black suited cat carry his master off into the woods. Laxus was curious as to why the stupid lion was out of his cage, so he threw on some pants and followed their scent. He stopped when the trees came to an end, to show a clearing. So he would not be seen, he jumped up into the trees and watched as Lucy called out another spirit who looked like a goat. He watched as she took a seat on the ground and began to meditate. Laxus wondered why she was training and how long she had been doing it behind his back. He knew that if he asked her about it, that she would answer him. He hopped down from the tree and headed back home to wait for his mate.

After three hours of waiting, Lucy came home through the window that was left open. Laxus looked at her and watched as she dismissed the lion before turning around to meet his eyes. The moment she saw him starring at her, she was looking down to the floor. Laxus moved from the bed to approach her, but stopped when he saw her tense up. He sigh and ran a hand through his already missed up hair.

"I'm not mad, if that's what you're thinking." He said.

"Why?"

"Why what, Blondie?"

"Why aren't you going to say anything?"

"Because I followed you when you woke me up. If you wanted to train, you didn't have to keep it a secret from me."

"How long did you watch?" Lucy asked, still not meeting his gaze.

"Long enough for you to jump off the balcony into the lions arms. Then after you summon your goat and began to meditate, I left."

"I can explain." Lucy said, finally looking into his eyes with tears running down her face.

"You don't have to. If you want to tell me I will listen, but I also know that you will come to me when the time comes."

"I'll tell you, just don't say anything until I'm done."

"Fine" Laxus said, sitting back down on the bed.

"I've been training in secret for a few months now. At first it was to prove myself to everyone that I was strong, but it became more than that after that mission. After the mission, I began to relive my nightmares every time I slept. Training at night allows me to sleep till the dreams start. At that point, Leo opens his gate and waits for me. He takes me to train and returns me before I hope anyone notices. I can't escape the fear, and the training helps to take my mind off of it."

"Lucy" Laxus said as he moved across the bed to wrap his arms around her.

Lucy leaned into his touch and found comfort in his presence. She turned and cried her pain into his chest while he held her. The silence was almost suffocating, that is, till Laxus spoke.

"I'm going to have to tell Freed this."

"Why?" Lucy asked wiping her tears away.

"He has this thing he does, no matter where we are. He always puts runes up around where we settle for the night. It doesn't matter if it's in the forest or in a hotel."

"So what does that have to do with me and my sob story?"

"First off, it's not a sob story. Second, I don't want you to get hurt when he attacks you. The runes are set up to his darker nature. It someone passes through the runes, he attacks. That's why, when we enter a room, that's where we stay. If you get up in the middle of the night, then he will attack you."

"I see, I don't think I want to cause the group any more trouble than I already will or have."

"You haven't caused us any trouble and you won't. I don't care what everyone thinks, so you need to stop putting everyone before yourself. You're a strong mage, and even stronger now that we've mated. All you need to be concerned with, is your own happiness and pleasing me when I call." Laxus said smirking down.

"How about you worry about me whenever I call, because I could use your help right now." Lucy said looking up at him with lustful eyes.

"I would love nothing more, but you need to get to bed." Laxus said.

"But why?"

"Because we need to be up in a few hours to get the mission and head to the train. Or did you forget that the missions we take are S Class ranked?"

"No I didn't forget, but I can't ignore how I feel right now either."

"Well, how about I just shock you into your orgasm and we call it a night."

"I doubt you could do that, even you aren't that great." Lucy said crawling on top of him.

"Are you ready to feel your release then?" Laxus said as he jammed two fingers into her core.

"Ahhh" Lucy screamed at the sudden intrusion.

Laxus smirked as he sent small shocks of electricity into her soaked center. While his fingers where thrusting in and out at a fast pace, his thumb found it's way to her clit. Just like his fingers, he activated his magic there too. It didn't take long for her body to fluttering around his fingers, but Laxus only smirked. As she grew closer to her end, he set a faster pace with his fingers, while adding more electricity to her. Within a matter of seconds, she came undone on top of him. He watched her head fly back, her chest out, and felt how tight she was. When she came back down from her high, he removed his fingers and licked them clean. He watched Lucy slide off of him, giving him a kiss as she readjusted herself. He held her as sleep overcame them both within minutes.

Lucy woke up after a couple of hours to see it was only six in the morning. She knew that they had to get up and ready because they were going to finally pick a mission. She rolled off Laxus, who was completely out, and walked over to the bathroom. While she got ready, she thought that she would make breakfast for them. As she finished getting ready, she left the bathroom to find Laxus still passed out. She walked around the house and made her way to the kitchen where she found a pantry stocked with food. After she thought about it, it did seem right because he was a dragon slayer; and dragon slayers could eat. She grabbed stuff to make waffles, eggs, and bacon. As she was cooking, she sang to herself while dancing to the song. It was only when she heard a bark of laughter, did she turn around. She saw Bickslow, Freed, and Evergreen standing there watching her.

"How long have you been there?" Lucy asked horrified to know the answer.

"Long enough to know you have poor taste in music." Evergreen said.

"So, what are you guys doing here?" Lucy asked trying to keep from fighting with Evergreen.

"Emergency request was sent in." Bickslow said.

"Well, let me go get Laxus then. He was still asleep when I came down." Lucy said walking away from the food she just plated.

As she walked back upstairs, she could hear Evergreen complain about her behind her back. When she opened the door to the room, she saw Laxus still asleep and remembered that he was awake when she got back in the middle of the night. She went over to him and put a hand to his face while she said his name. She smiled brightly at him as he opened his eyes.

"Good morning." Lucy said softly.

"What time is it?"

"Just after seven, but you need to get up."

"It can wait."

"Afraid not, not get up. Your team is waiting down stairs with an emergency request." Lucy said.

As soon as Laxus heard that, he was out of bed and grabbing clothes to throw on. As Lucy watched him hurry around, she thought that she would stay out of this one. When the couple heard a knock on the door, Lucy opened it to find Freed standing on the other side.

"Miss Lucy, Master needs you at the guild."

"Why?"

"He didn't say, but he said it was urgent and that you hurry."

"Thank you." Lucy said.

Lucy shut the door and walked over to the nightstand that her keys and whip were setting on. When she turned back around she was say Laxus starring at her with concerned eyes. Lucy could understand why he was looking at her like that, for they could not be away from each other for long.

"I'll see what master needs and find out where you will be. I'll get to you as soon as I can, but if master needs me for something, then I will help." Lucy said walking over to him.

"Take this with you, I was going to wait to give it to you but you should have it now." Laxus said handing her a box.

Lucy opened the box, and starred down at the small necklace that was held inside. As she looked closely at it, she noticed that it was a star shaped communication lacrima. She was shocked when Laxus took it out of the box and put it around her neck.

"There, now we both had better hurry." Laxus said.

With a nod from Lucy, both walked down the stair to find them all waiting for them. As they neared the bottom, Evergreen moved to open the door. Laxus shot her a look before looking down to see Lucy looking down. Lucy knew that Evergreen was waiting for her to leave, so she slowly walked forward. When she was within reach of the other girl, Evergreen grabbed her arm loosely and pulled her through the door. As soon as Lucy was on the other side, Evergreen slammed the door shut.

"If you ever, touch her against her will again, you'll regret it." Laxus said.

"She was need elsewhere." Evergreen said behind her fan.

"I may not have formed the Raijinshū but I can say who joins me and who stays behind." Laxus said grabbing his bag that was sitting next to him.

"I have to agree with Laxus, the way you treat our newest member is unfitting for the team." Freed said.

"Who asked you?" Evergreen snapped.

"We'll vote right here and now, and end this." Laxus said.

"Who all feels the right to remove Evergreen from the team after this mission?" Freed asked.

Everyone in the room watched each other before the three guys raised their hands."

"Fine, after this mission I'll leave the team but it will be the biggest mistake of your lives." Evergreen said crossing her arms over her chest.

As they all left the house, Laxus felt bad for Lucy because he knew that she would think this is her fault. When they were waiting for the train, Laxus's head snapped up at the smell of his mate. He looked behind him and saw her with her old team walking up to the station. He turned and walked over to her, ignoring the questions his team gave him.

"What are you guys doing here? I thought your team got broke up." Laxus said.

"I did, but a request came in and gramps reassembled the team for this one mission."

"What is the mission, story a town for free or something?" Bickslow asked coming up behind Laxus.

"Not quite." Erza said flatly.

"There is a group of guys terrorizing the town with some sort of bomb. The town doesn't know if they are mages or not, so they hired the team to come in and control the bombs." Lucy said.

"And how are you going to do that?" Laxus asked.

"Easy, we search the town for the bombs, Gray will freeze them, Erza will go around and cut the wire to deactivate them, and should a bomb go off, Natsu will eat the fire."

"Miss Lucy, what are you going to be doing?" Free asked.

"My job is to escort the small town with my spirits out to the edge of the forest in case the bombs go off before Gray can freeze them."

"I don't like the thought of you being by yourself." Laxus said looking down to Lucy.

"You should be scared for her if the mission turns out like it did the last time they were together." Gray said.

"He's got a point, she is defenseless by herself. She's weak and can't hold her own ground, what makes you think she can protect the small village?" Evergreen asked.

"Watch it, I don't care if you are part of the strongest team. No one talks down al Luce, or they answer to me." Natsu said.

"Back off Natsu, she just mad because this her last mission with us." Laxus said shooting Evergreen a glare that sent chills down her.

"What do you mean last mission?" Erza asked.

"Her attitude towards her family has been bad, so she is taking a leave of absence from the team." Freed said.

"You mean me, don't you?" Lucy asked looking down.

"It not just you." Laxus said has he lifted her head to meet her eyes.

"Oh, yes it is and she knows it. This is all her fault and she will pay for taking my place on the team." Evergreen said as she stepped forward.

"If you so much as touch her, it will be your downfall." Erza said as she and Natsu stepped in front of Lucy and Laxus.

"Finally, someone who shares my hate for her." Gray said locking eyes with Evergreen.

"Laxus, the train is pulling into the station." Freed said.

"It's fine, we are boarding the train as well." Lucy said before yawing.

"Are you tired?" Laxus asked as the two teams started walking to the train.

"Yes, last night was one of the hardest nights I've had in a while." Lucy said walking wither head tucked into his side.

"Then I will find a private compartment and you can sleep beside me." Laxus said.

"That sounds…" Lucy said before her body went limp towards the ground.

Laxus caught her before she fell completely and picked her up bridal style. Everyone watched as he carried her onto the train and found a compartment big enough for her to lay down on the seat. Freed and Erza took the other side across from Laxus, while the rest of the teams, went to another part of the train. Before Laxus laid Lucy down, he shrugged off his coat and held it with one hand. He laid her body on the bench and rest her head in his lap. He carefully laid the jacket on top of her and let her sleep.

"What happened?" Erza asked.

"Freed needs to know what I'm about to say, but you I'm not sure of." Laxus said looking at Erza.

"She is like my sister so I will find out sooner or later." Erza stated.

"She said she gets nightmares from her past tortures. When she wakes up, she goes outside and trains with her spirits to be stronger. Last night, she was out training for nearly five hours before she came back home." Laxus said looking down to his mate.

Nothing else was said as the rode the train waiting for their stop. It was only two hours later did Erza have Laxus wake Lucy up because they were at the town for the mission. As she sat up, she looked out the window and sigh at the dark rain clouds hanging over the town. She stood up and was about to leave with Erza when a hand reached out for her wrist and stopped her. She turned to see Laxus looking worried and knew that he had a right to be.

"Keep your gift on you at all time, I'll be checking in from time to time." Laxus said.

"I wouldn't take it off for anything. I'll call if anything goes wrong." Lucy said taking her wrist back and leaving with Erza.

As Laxus watched her leave with her team, he felt something in him and turned to look down at the floor when the train started moving again. It was when Freed started talking did he look up.

"You will see her again, Miss Lucy is strong."

"Freed, did happen to notice the way Gray was around her?" Laxus asked.

"Yes, it would seem he still has hatred for her."

"You don't think he would abandon her if she needed help do you?"

"Considering their plan, I would say that it would be hard for any of the other three members to get to her easily should she need help."

"That doesn't help me at all, now does it?"

"What are you thinking, Laxus?" Freed asked.

"He's thinking that this is a trap and she's going to get hurt." Bickslow said walking in the door.

"It would make sense to worry, slayers can't be away from their mates for so long." Freed said.

"She said she will be joining us when her mission ends, so let's just hope it doesn't take to long." Laxus said watching the trees go by as they headed three towns over.

The entire trip for Laxus was six hours, but seemed like days when Lucy left him after the second hour. As he walked the team through the streets, they found a hotel and got their rooms. Laxus couldn't stop thinking about how Lucy was, so he decided to call her. He set his bags at the foot of the bed, and pulled out his communication lacrima from his bag. As he sat on the bed, he focused on his girl and watched as she appeared before him on the screen.

"Are you alone?" Laxus asked.

"Nope, Natsu is here with me."

"Where is everyone else?"

"Erza went to go see the mayor and Gray didn't want to stay with me since Erza told me to rest some more so he went with her. Natsu said he would stay with me at the hotel."

"What took you guys so long to get to the mayor?"

"Natsu and everyone was hungry so we stopped and we lost track of time. We just got our rooms and then they left."

"Where is Natsu, I don't see him?"

"Um…He is sniffing the air right now." Lucy said looking behind her watching as he disappeared into the bathroom.

"Stay close to him Lucy. If he smells something then something is in that room." Laxus said, watching her as she got up from her bed.

He watched her as she moved across the room only to be stop when she heard a click sound. As she turned around, she was met with a fiery ball of fire coming from the very bed she was just on. As her eyes widened in fear, she screamed for Natsu knowing that he heard the noise and the explosion. When Lucy screamed in pain and dropped the necklace from her hands, Laxus hopped off the bed and screamed her name. Freed and Bickslow came rushing into his room when they heard the scream. They all watched the screen light up with red, orange and yellow from the fire. After a few seconds, the fire cleared and they saw Natsu standing in the middle of the room. Laxus became concerned for Lucy, when Natsu's eyes began to water and his mouth dropped open as he rushed to her side.

"Luce, please be alright." Was all any of them heard as the screen went blank.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Laxus sat there on the floor trying to get any image to come back up on the screen. When he got nothing, he screamed out and threw the lacrima at the wall. Freed and Bickslow had no idea what to do, so they just sat on the bed. When Laxus felt a surge in his power, he looked up to hear a clap of thunder. He rushed to the balcony of his room to try and trace the magic. But when he looked down, his eyes caught a burned and unconscious Lucy laying in front of the hotel on the ground. Laxus didn't even think at that point, he jumped over the balcony trying to get to her. Freed and Bickslow rushed to see what had riled Laxus up, and was just as shocked to see Lucy lying on the ground. When Laxus got to her side, he heard her whisper his name while clutching her necklace. As he looked over her injuries, he noticed that the burns where not as bad as they could have been. Only first and some second degree burns. He looked up when he heard Freed and Bickslow shouting at the people who had gathered around them, telling them to stay back.

Laxus felt bad when he touched her and her eyes flew open as she screamed at the contact. Laxus knew that this would be painful for her to be moved, but he had to get her inside. He tried to calm her by whispering to her, and it was when he locked eyes with her did her screams turn to whimpers. He picked her up as carefully as he could and carried her through the doors and up to his room, followed by Freed and Bickslow who was keeping everyone back. When the four of them was in the safety of the room, they saw Evergreen sitting on the bed.

"The mayor, said that he hasn't sent a mission out. But I found, that this was a scam to get us here for a fan club." Evergreen said.

"Evergreen, go take Lucy's place in her team's mission." Laxus said.

"Why should I? Didn't you guys say that after this mission I wasn't a part of the team anymore?"

"We haven't left this fake mission yet, making it still a mission regardless of its status. I'm ordering you to take her place." Laxus growled.

He watched as she got up off the bed and walked out of the room. Laxus laid Lucy down on top of the sheets and looked to Freed. Freed knew what he was supposed to do, and walked toward her. When Lucy began to panic, Laxus had kneeled down on the floor next to her.

"It's alright, he's going to take away the pain." Laxus said lightly holding her arm.

Lucy kept her eyes on Laxus while Freed wrote the runes around the bed. It wasn't long after he had written them, did she feel better. When Freed, put his sword away, he watched as Laxus got in bed behind Lucy. He didn't understand why Evergreen's attitude had changed towards Lucy, but he couldn't forgive it either. They had all loved the way she had forgiven them after what they did in the past. When he looked back up at the couple, Lucy had fallen asleep against Laxus while he held her.

"So how did she get here?" Bickslow asked.

"It must have been the mate mark that sent her." Freed said.

"How does that work?" Bickslow asked.

"My magic flows through her, so when the bomb went off; it got her out before she could have been harmed more than what she did." Laxus said.

"Laxus, what are we going to do about the mission?" Freed said.

"It's just to see our fans, and it doesn't even pay." Bickslow said.

"Can you do the mission without me?"

"I believe that we can." Freed said

"Good, because I need to get Lucy back to Wendy."

Laxus picked Lucy back up and left for the train station. While he looking at the scenery pass by out of the train window, he felt Lucy stir then settle back down. When the train pulled into the station, he picked her up and started his way to the guild. When he pushed the doors open, everyone froze when they saw the blonde in his arms. Seconds later, Wendy was at his side checking her over. After she had announced that she would be fine, Laxus headed towards the infirmary. When they got there,Laxus laid Lucy on a bed and waited for Wendy for details. When she walked in, she walked over to Laxus's side and put a hand on his shoulder.

"How bad is it?" Laxus asked.

"The burns are not as bad as they seem. But the burns are going to devastate Lucy when she finds out the purpose the burns left."

"What purpose?"

"Did you notice that a good majority of the burns are worse over lower regions?"

"No, I never looked."

"Well they are worse there than the rest of her body. And before I tell you the reason is , you should know that as a dragon slayer myself you should know that I know Lucy is your mate. It will be your decision to make about wether you or I will tell her the news. This news will tear Lucy apart and she will need comfort afterwards."

"No matter what you tell me, I will tell her the news."

"Lucy will never bare a child, I'm sorry." Wendy said looking down.

"What?" Laxus asked stunned by the news.

"It appears that mission was made to attack Lucy. That explains why none of the other bombs

have gone off."

"How do you know that?"

"Just before you arrived, Ezra called and reported that. It appears that someone is after Lucy."

"They won't get near her, I won't let them a second time." Lady's said looking down at his mate.

When Wendy left, Laxus got in bed with Lucy and held her tenderly but protectively. As he was dozing off, he heard the door open. When he looked to see who it was, he saw his grandpa.

"How is she?" Master asked.

"We will never have kids unless we adopt."

"That's going to kill her, you know she wants a family."

"I know, but who ever is after her made sure her bloodline stopped with her."

"So you aren't going to even try? You know that fate can change."

"If it happens, it'll happen; and if she wants to try, then we will."

"Alright, I came to tell you that the rest of both teams are on their way back."

"How did the missions turn out?"

"The one your team took was easy from what Bickslow told me. As for Lucy's old team, their mission confused them. The only bomb to detonate was the one that struck Lucy."

"Makes sense is they were targeting her."

"Yes, and that's what concerns me. You know as well as I do how rare her magic is; and you also know where her childhood lies. She is the only living Heartfilla left."

"You think someone from her old life is after her? But that wouldn't make sense because the rich need babies and heirs to take the parents place."

"True, but it still is possible that is a rich person. I will look into it some more and tell you what I find." He said before leaving the room.

Laxus settled back down and soon fell asleep. While he was sleeping, he kept seeing Lucy screen in pain when the explosion hit. Instinctively he pulled Lucy closer to him in his sleep.

In Lucy's mind, she could only see the darkness but heard a deep voice that sent chills down her spine. As it talked to her, she paid special attention to the details the voice told her. It was when she heard a roar, did she wake up gasping for air. As she sprang forward, she screamed out in fright. When Laxus heard the scream, he jolted up out of bed alarmed. It was when he saw nothing but heard Lucy weeping on the bed, did he turn to face her. As soon as he was within arms reach of her, she lunged at him and held on for dear life. She rubbed her back and tried to sloth her the best he could, without knowing what set her off. After half an hour, her sobs became whimpers.

"Laxus...it said." Was all Lucy could say before she started sobbing again.

"Lucy you have to tell me what's going on. No matter what, I'll be here."

"I think it was a dragon that talked to me. It said that Zeref is killing what would be the fourth to rule again. What was taken, shall be paid in blood till one true enough can save what is theirs. Then there was a roar, that's all I remember."

"That doesn't make any sense. I'll have freed get to translating when he gets back. How are you feeling?"

"Tired, in pain, and a little hungry."

"I'll go get you something to eat, just lay back down." Laxus said as he was getting up from the bed. Just before he could walk away, Lucy reached out and caught his arm shaking.

"Please, don't leave"

Laxus turned around and got back in bed with her. He knew that she was hungry but not that hungry. As he got comfortable, he heard her sniffle as she moved closer to him.

"What's wrong?" He asked her.

"You were going to be a dad. I found out when we arrived to the town for the mission. I was going to tell you when we met up. I'm so sorry that I waited, because now it looks like it's to late." Lucy said before crying into his chest.

"Lucy, there is something you should know and I hate to have to tell you this."

"What is it?"

"When Wendy looked at your wounds, she discovered that your womb was severely injured."

"Please...no"

"I'm sorry, I know how much you wanted a family. Because you will never have kids, when your ready, we can adopt as many as you want." Laxus said holding her close to him.

It was hours before Lucy had cried herself to sleep. Laxus let himself sleep knowing that she would be out for a while. While they slept, in the safety of the guild, a hooded figure showed up in the room. It spoke to them in a whisper.

"Only those who know, have a right to claim their prize."

After hearing that, Lucy awoke to an empty room with Laxus at her side.

"Did you hear that?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, and I didn't like the sound of it." Laxus said bring Lucy to sit in his lap.

Meanwhile, Freed and Bickslow boarded the train not happy that their newest member of the team was injured. They knew that Laxus was worried and mad infuriated at who had done that to her, but neither of the two men had heard any word on how she was doing. As they sat and watched the trees go by, the conductor came over the speaker and said that they had to make a stop before continuing. As they pulled into the station, Bickslow saw Lucy's old team standing on the platform. He groaned when he saw them looking for a spot to sit, realizing that the compartment that they were in was empty.

"Can we sit with you?" Ezra asked looking down.

"You may." Freed said noticing the down looks cast upon the faces of team Natsu. Then he turned to look at evergreen and saw a smirk sitting on her face.

"What happened to you?" Bickslow asked wondering the same thing as freed.

"Lucy is gone and we couldn't find her." Gray said clenching his fist in his lap.

"What?" Bickslow asked, confused now.

"She disappeared when a bomb went off. She was there, then she was just gone." Natsu said.

"Lucy is with Laxus at the guild. I thought that evergreen would have told you. I'm sorry to have worried you so much." Freed said.

"You knew and you didn't say anything, that's our family that we thought we lost." Natsu shouted standing up.

"How is that stuck up brat any family to you?" Evergreen asked.

"She's our sister, and we would give her anything she needs."

"It slipped my mind while I was walking with your team." Evergreen said holding her smirk in place.

"Why you..." Gray said standing up.

"Will you two sit down. We don't harm our guild mates, no matter what they did." Erza said.

They both sat down but held a glare at her for the rest of the trip. As they pulled into the station, everyone gathered their things, then headed to the guild. When they arrived at the guild, they all went straight to the infirmary. As they headed toward the infirmary, the group missed the white haired girl that was waiting for a dragon slayer to return. She was upset when he didn't even notice her, in his hunt to find Lucy. So she follows behind the group of mages and was angered by Natsu rushing to the blondes side. She gave a huff and moved to stand by evergreen who looked equally irritated.

"I can't believe he blew me off again." Lissana mumbled to herself while crossing her arms over her chest.

"You to?" Evergreen asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I was kicked off the team because of her, and now she is taking Natsu from you. I'm beginning to hate her more and more." Evergreen said.

"I know what you mean, but I've already got plans for her that have been put in motion already." Lissana said before walking away from a speechless evergreen.

Back in the room, both Laxus and Lucy woke up when they heard the door open. Laxus knew who it was so he relaxed, that is until Natsu came running up to Lucy.

"Lucy, please you have to be alright." Natsu said hugging her as tight as he could.

"She's fine, now get off her before I rip you from her." Laxus said irritated.

"Sorry." Natsu said before taking a few steps back.

"What happened to you Lucy?" Erza asked.

"I'm not sure, I woke up and Laxus was beside me."

"My magic sensed the severity of the explosion and transported her to me."

"I have healed her, but I would like for her to get some more rest." Wendy said.

"Sure, we will come see you tomorrow, if your awake." Gray said.

"That will be fine." Lucy said before yawning.

"Alright, everyone out but my team." Laxus said looking at the group.

"So how bad is it?" Bickslow asked.

"I'm not going into that, but I need to tell you that we do know that someone is after Lucy."

"What do you require, Laxus?" Freed asked.

"Well there was a voice that talked to Lucy, and I need it translated." Laxus said

"What kind of voice?" Bickslow asked.

"She thinks it was a dragon. Anyway, I need you to help me out. Freed can decode the message, and bickslow will shadow Lucy to make sure that she will be fine."

"Where will you be?" Freed asked.

"I'm going to help gramps find out who did this, and make sure this is put to an end." Laxus said.

"When do you want us to start?" Bickslow asked.

"Now. When Lucy wakes up, tell her I'll be back soon. I'll tell freed the message as we leave." Laxus said getting up from the bed.

As the two left the room, bickslow took a seat in a chair by the window. After an hour of doing nothing, bickslow sent his babies down to get him a drink. While his babies where away, a gold light appeared in the room. Bickslow was shocked to see a maid standing by the bed.

"Your one of her spirits?" Bickslow asked.

"Yes, I am just here to change her clothes."

"Fine by me." Bickslow said with his tongue hanging out.

"I must insist that you leave, or I will have to report this to Laxus." She said sternly

"What?"

"Get out"

Bickslow left the room shocked that she would bring up Laxus. As he waited outside the door, he heard talking down the hall. He walked down to see a clocked figure talking into. Lacrimal with a dark figure. As he was listening, he heard his babies coming up behind him while yelling for him. As soon as the totems voices were heard, the lacrima shut off.

"Who's there?" The cloaked person asked.

"Bickslow, now who are you and why are you in the shadows?"

He never got an answer, for the cloaked figure was gone. As bickslow wondered back to the infirmary he noticed that the spirit was gone and Lucy walking out. As he jogged to catch up to her, he noticed that she was bleeding. As he slowed down to see where she was bleeding from, he noticed it had originated from between her legs. Just as Jews about to say something, he saw her sway to the side. When he got to her side, she had sweat on her forbear and a dazed look in her eyes.

"Hey, you shouldn't be walking around. Let's get you back to bed so that I can go get Wendy."

"No, I have to leave."

"And just where do you have to go, cosplayer?"

"North, into the mountains."

"Laxus" Bickslow shouted, knowing that Laxus would hear.

It was only a moment before Laxus found Bickslow crouching down next to Lucy on the floor.

"What happened?" Laxus asked in almost a growl.

As Bickslow explained what happened, he noticed that Laxus looked worried. He watched as he scooped her up and carried her to his office. He went down to get a drink from Mira knowing that he needed one.

In the office, he sat her down on the couch and looked at her. When he turned around he heard her move and turned to see her clutching at her head.

"What's wrong?"

"My head hurts. There is a voice but I can't make out what it is saying."

"Relax, just breath."

"It hurts"

"Hold on, I'll be right back" Laxus said as he got up and left the room.

Lucy held her head as the voice became clearer. When she saw Laxus walk back in, she saw Freed behind him.

"No. Get him out" Lucy screamed

"He can help you" Laxus said as he tried to reason with her.

"No he can't. I get what the message says, and I have to get over this with only your help." Lucy said.

"Anything, just tell me what to do." Laxus said walking over to her side.

"We have to go north."

"When do you want to leave?" 

"Now."

As Laxus instructed Freed and Bickslow to stay behind, Lucy called out Virgo and had her pack their bags and to hold on to them till they are in need of them. Once all was taken care of, they headed north to try and find out what Lucy has heard in the message.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

As they got off the train, Lucy came to a stop at the edge of the platform. Laxus watched her as she looked off to the sunset. They had been on the train for a near six hours and he had wanted to stretch. As he watched Lucy, he heard a slow rumbling sound come from her and knew that she was hungry. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. She tensed only for a second and then relaxed into his arms.

"How about we go get something to eat then find a hotel to stay in?" Laxus offered.

"Do you mind if we camp in the forest?"

"Is there any reason for wanting to camp out?"

"It's a beautiful night out and I want to fall asleep under the stars. I used to watch the stars with my mom and I miss her; so I want to fall asleep like I used to when I was a little girl." Lucy said with sadness in her eyes.

"Sure, but we still need to eat then get supplies to camp. We didn't bring anything so we will have to stop by and buy a few things."

"Sounds good to me. Now, where did you have in mind for dinner?" Lucy asked as she leaned back into his chest as his arms held her.

"Well, there's not much in this town but a few local pubs. Will that work for you?" Laxus asked, feeling her tense for the briefest of moments.

"Just don't leave me alone and I should be able to manage." Lucy said in nothing more than a whisper.

"Is something the matter with pubs?"

"Every time Team Natsu went into one, I was always under watch and people tried to grab me. After someone tried to touch me against my will, a fight broke out and ever since then we have stayed away from those types of places." Lucy said looking down at the ground ashamed.

"No one is going to touch you while you're with me. I promise I won't leave you alone, till you order me away." Laxus said tightening his hold on her slightly.

"That's not going to happen anytime soon, Laxus." Lucy said with a smile on her face.

As he let go of her, he led her through the town to one of the pubs that knew him and his team well. It was a little run down from the outside and looked to be abandond. As he led her through the door, he heard it groan with protest as he pushed it open then close. He led her to his teams table in the far corner of the place. He watched her as she snuggled closer to him in hope that no one would see her. As they sat down, they watched as a taller man walked over to them to greet them. He had brown hair and had a small pair of glasses resting on his nose. He wore a yellow muscle tank top that show cased his big muscles, and a pair of black shorts with running shoes.

"My if it isn't my favorite customer. Where is the rest of your team at, boy?"

"Gone, they are at the guild taking a break from a job well done on the last job."

"I see, and who is this beautiful goddess?"

"My mate, Lucy. This is her first time here so be nice, old man."

"Hello Lady Lucy, I am Marcus. I own this fine establishment and welcome you with open arms."

"Hello, Marcus." Lucy said shyly still hiding in Laxus's side.

"What's a matter dear, why are you hiding? You must know that I will do nothing to harm you." Marcus said.

"She's had bad times at pubs and is afraid that someone will try and touch her against her will." Laxus replied.

"I see, well that is unfortunate. Please feel at ease in here, this is a place for mages only and everyone is treated with the up most decency. We have never had any issues in the past. Also I doubt Laxus will let anything happen to you, please have faith in him and this place." Marcus said as he watched her come out from hiding.

"Do you want something to drink?" Laxus asked.

"Yes, please."

"You like strawberry smoothies, right?" Marcus asked.

"Yes, but how did you know that?" Lucy asked shocked.

"So you're the one that I've heard about from Laxus. He's quite fond of you, and speaks highly of you. Laxus, do you want your usual to drink?"

"Yeah, and a menu if you would."

The couple watched as he left to get their desired drinks and a menu. When he came back, Lucy was telling Laxus what all they would need to get to make camp for the night. Marcus set the things down and walked back behind the bar to stock the supplies while he waited for them to order. As Lucy looked at the menu, she notice that there was everything she could have thought of on it. She looked at Laxus and saw that he was watching her.

"Go ahead and get what you feel like." He encouraged.

As she nodded at him, she looked back down at the menu. She thought about what she wanted and found something that she hadn't had since she was a girl. She looked at Laxus with a smile on her face and a short nod to tell him that she was ready. He looked up and raised his hand into the air to signal for Marcus. They watched as he pulled a pen from the bar and walked over with notepad that was sitting by the registar.

"What can I get the couple on this fine evening?" Marcus asked.

"May I please get the Cordon Bleu?"

"You can, what would you like for a side?"

"Macaroni and Cheese, please."

"Excellent choice, and for you Laxus?" Marcus inquired.

"Three steaks, medium rare with steak fries."

"No fish today, that is odd of you. I'll put the order in, it will be ready in about five minutes."

"How is that possible?" Lucy asked.

"That's my magic, I can prepare any dish I desire. That's why this place is my home and for mages only." Marcus said as he took the menu from the table and headed back behind the bar and into the back room to prepare the food.

Lucy looked to Laxus and saw that he was looking out of the window. She followed his gaze and was met with a site of a ghost town. She got a bad feeling in her stomach as she looked for any sign of life from the small town. When she saw nothing, she listened for anything and was greeted with an erie silence. She continued to look around waiting for something, then jumped as her thoughts were disrupted by Marcus. She placed a hand over her racing heart then turned when she heard the booming laughter of Laxus beside her.

"Are you alright Lady Lucy?" Marcus asked as he placed the food down.

"You scared me, but what happened to the town?"

"It is after dark, and most people are in a bar or at their own house getting drunk off their ass." He replied thinking that a drink sounded good right now.

Lucy watched as he walked away and began to ate in a peaceful silence. When she finished, she waited for Laxus to be done before the left to get the few supplies that they would need for the remainder of their trip. After their shopping, they made their way into the forest to find a nice spot near a river. Laxus had smelt a hot spring close to where they were, which was also located next to a small river. He came to a stop and looked over his shoulder when Lucy ran right into him. He reached out to steady her so she wouldn't fall, and watched as she looked around them. He saw her eyes light up when she looked up and found out that this was a small clearing as well. He set their stuff down and told her to walk east till she hits the spring, while he sat up camp and started a fire.

She nodded and went off on her way after grabbing a change of clothes. When she got there, she looked around before she stripped herself of her clothes and entered the nice hot water. She released a sigh as she felt the water working wonders on her stiff muscles. As she was relaxing, her eyes slid closed and her hand traveled over her body and to her breast. She moved her other hand down her toned stomach, over her flared hips, and to the apex of her thighs. While one hand massaged her breasts, the other drew small slow circle over the sensitive pearl. Soon after she had started, she needed more and moved her hand so that two fingers were plunging into her soaking depths while her thumb drew quicker circles. She got to the point that she was lost in the sensation that was building and let out moans as her orgasm began to build. She was so lost to the feeling, that she failed to notice a set of eyes watching her as she crested her peak. Her hands moved with more need as she whispered the one name that her mind was picturing, Laxus. She was washed by the orgasm as her body tried to suck her fingers further into her. She shuddered with the force of it, before she came back down to herself. As she opened her eyes, she saw him standing there with a hard on. She knew that she was caught, but couldn't bring herself to care. She watched him watch her make every little move she made. She pulled her fingers from her center and brought them to her mouth as she cleaned herself. She saw his breath hitch when her fingers entered her wet cavern, that he knew so well.

"Would you like to join me?" Lucy asked with lust filling her eyes as she watched him twitch at her words.

Laxus couldn't even believe what he saw, and now couldn't believe that she wanted him to help ease the tension that he knew was building within her. He tore his clothes off and got in. He watched as Lucy moved over to him and pushed him down so that he was sitting along the edge of the spring. He was surprised that she was initiating this, but wasn't going to stop her.

Lucy stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a steamy kiss that left both of them breathless. She felt him shudder when her breast grazed his chest. She kissed a path along his jaw and to his ear, while she wrapped a hand around him. She smirked when he hissed in pleasure when she added pressure as her thumb went over his flared head.

"Oh Mavis, I need you so much." She whispered into his ear before nibbling on the lobe.

Laxus's hands shot out to hold onto her at her waist and was surprised when she used her other hand to fondle his sac. As he threw his head back, he had to wonder what came over her. He panted and writhed as she continued her torture on him.

She kissed down his throat paying special attention to his Adam's apple. As she continued her journey down his body, she lowered into the water giving herself plenty of room. She kissed a path from one hip to the other, and smirked when his hips flexed trying to get closer to her mouth. Lucy gave in and replaced her hand with her mouth, taking him in as far as she could manage. She had never been able to fully take him so she used her hand to stroke what she couldn't with her mouth. She applied more suction when she withdrew from him and knew that he was holding out for as long as he could before he came. She continued to fondle his sac while she sucked on him. She knew he was close and managed to take just a little more of him deeper into her throat while moaning. She watched as his head flew back with her name passing his lips before he came into mouth. She coaxed every last bit out and swallowed, while she made sure she didn't miss anything. She watched as his arms began to shake and knew that he had held it for a while.

"I hope you're not done." Lucy said as she stood back up slowly, letting her breast graze his skin.

"You know I'm not." Laxus said before getting in the water and pinning Lucy to the side.

Lucy let out a gasp at the thrill and excitement that ran through her. She had needed him since he marked her but kept her body under control. She felt his dick pressing into her abdomen while his hands roamed her body. She locked eyes with him, to see them clouded with lust.

He dove down and captured her lips with new desire. He pushed his tongue past her lips and into her mouth as he dominated the kiss. He put one hand on her breast and teased the pebbled bud. Twisting and pulling at it willing it to harden further. His other hand, plunged into her without warning and set a relentless pace. As her moans got louder, he added just a little lightning that sent her over the edge. He slowed down his pace as he let her come back to herself. He looked into her eyes and leaned in for a tender kiss. While that was going on, he lined himself up at her entrance. When he saw that she was calmed down, he slowly filled her. Inch by glorious inch, he pulled out and pushed back in. He kept it slow as he loved her without the fierceness that they had. As they moved in unison, he grabbed her leg and put it over his shoulder. The new angle had both of them heading towards their release. He added a little tingle and threw them over the edge one last time. As he emptied himself in her, he heard his name pass her lips and knew that she was satisfied. As he withdrew himself from her, he pulled her against his chest and massaged her shoulders and neck.

"Mm…. that feels great."

"Do you want to tell me what that was about? Never had you started a round of sex, it was almost like you needed something." Laxus said.

"Funny story, I've wanted to do that since you marked me."

"How could you hold yourself back?"

"I have a strong will."

"I know that's not the full story, go on." Laxus said.

"I've been in heat since that night, and have just satisfied myself."

"You're kidding. I've never heard of anyone lasting as long as you did. I mean I knew something was up when you said you wanted to go out that next day. After the marking, the female goes into heat and they usually don't leave the house for a week."

"I know, and believe me it was hard to resist the urges; but I had to." Lucy said tensing up.

"What do you mean, you had to?" Laxus said turning her to face him.

"I was always weak because I followed what my heart and instincts told me to do. So when this instinct came in, I held it down for as long as I could to become stronger. I don't want to be weak, and I don't want to drag you down." Lucy said with tears streaming down her face.

"You're not weak Lucy, and you never have been." Laxus said, pulling both of them out of the water.

He held her as she cried out her insecurities that she bottled up. He walked them back to camp and took her to bed, since she fell asleep in his arms. Once in the tent, he put her tank top on her and a pair of black panties. When he laid her down, she whispered his name. His heart broke when he saw the tear stains on her face. He shed himself of his clothes and laid down beside her taking her in his arms, once more.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Lucy woke to the thumping sound she knew to Laxus's heart. She smiled at how warm she felt, only to have a voice telling her she will never have a kid with him; bringing her mood into that of anger and depression. She got up and grabbed her keys as she left the tent, she summoned Virgo for some training clothes. After she was fully dressed, she called out Loke and began to train. It wasn't until she felt drained of her power that she took a break. During her break, she called forth Capricorn to help with her meditation. As she was meditating, she heard the rustling of the tent and knew that Laxus was awake.

"You may go, Capricorn." Lucy said watching as her spirit left.

"How long have you been up?" He asked, aware at how high the sun was.

"For hours, I've been busy."

"Blondie, you don't look so good. What have you been doing?"

"Working."

"What's going on?"

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me, Lucy. I can smell the depression, anger, and guilt coursing through your veins."

"I don't want to talk about it. Please just leave it be."

"No, it's my job to help keep you happy. Now I can't do that if you won't tell me what's wrong. Talk to me, what can I do to help."

"You can't help, Laxus. Don't you get it, there is nothing you can do to fix why I feel this way." Lucy said dropping to her knees from exhaustion.

Laxus dropped with her and took her in his arms. He knew that she wasn't telling him all that was going on, but wasn't going to push the matter either. As he moved to sit her in his lap, he rubbed circles on her back. He hated when she shut him out but also knew that she would eventually open up. After a few minutes, she calmed down and got up. She walked over and summoned Loke again and took off on a jog around the forest. Laxus watched as she pushed herself with the lion, and felt that he had to help her. He thought back to everything that has happened since their mating and realized what was bothering her. It all makes sense, now that he thought about it. As she came back into view, he noticed that Loke was caring her. He got up and rushed to see what happened.

"She pushed too hard. I told her to take a break, but she never let up her pace."

"It's not your fault. You know how she gets when she's focused. Thanks for bringing her back." Laxus said taking her into his arms.

Laxus watched as Leo left for home, and carried her back to the hot spring they were in the night before. He knew from her heartbeat, that she was passed out; but he also knew how tense she was. He stripped them both of their clothes and held her against him while he let the hot water start to ease her. After sitting there for a minute, he turned her sideways in his lap so he could reach her legs easier. He kept her body supported as he massaged the tense muscle in her legs. Once he was satisfied that her legs were relaxed, he moved her again so that her back was to his chest. He slid her forward just enough to get his hands up to her shoulders and neck. He then realized that her whole body must be aching so bad, just the thought alone made him ache to help soothe her. After a good thirty minutes working on her shoulders and neck, he moved to work on her back. He placed one hand in front holding her there; while his other hand massaged the delicate tissue in her lower back. Her back wasn't as bad as everything else so far, but it was a little tense. Once he was satisfied with his work, he moved to the last place he could think of, her arms. He massaged both of her arms in no time at all, and was proud at how relaxed she felt. After another little bit of sitting there watching the sky morph into that of evening, he knew that she would be hungry. He got up and found a clean stack of pajamas next to them spring, and thanked Virgo as he got them both dressed.

When he got them back to the camp site, the was a pot of soup over the fire with their sleeping bags next to the fire. He knew that her spirits must be very concerned about her, but knew that she was in good hands. He laid her down in the bag and made a couple bowls of soup. He carried them back over and sat them down on the ground so he could get situated with Lucy laying in his lap. He gently shook her and watched as her eyes fluttered open. When she looked up, her eyes met his and she knew that she had pushed herself too hard. He watched as a range of emotions sifted through her eyes and knew he should say something.

"You should eat something, here's some soup."

"How did I get here and why do I feel like you did something?"

"Loke brought you back to camp and I took you to the hot spring and massaged your body. You shouldn't keep things bottled up. If you want to talk, I'll listen."

"There's nothing you can do to help. It's because I'm weak that we lost a child. It's because I'm weak that I'm always getting hurt or being saved. I have to train, make myself stronger."

"If you want to make yourself stronger, fine, but there are better ways to do it then push yourself to the point of collapsing. And you don't have to be strong, not everyone is alike. Look at Wendy, she's a slayer but she isn't strong like the rest of us."

"Laxus, I need you to do something for me."

"Anything."

"Just stop talking and hold me. Don't let me go."

Laxus looked down and saw that she was sad. He did as she asked of him and held her while she let loose silent tears. With their dinner forgotten, the fell asleep next to the fire under the glow of the stars. In Lucy's dream, she was chatting with Leo with the king in the background watching the two talk. It appeared he didn't want to talk but see her reaction to what Leo was telling her. As Lucy focused on what the lion was saying she was shocked, to say the least.

"You can learn a new magic, one that's connected with the stars." Leo said.

"What?"

"We spirits are tired of watching push yourself past your limits. With this new found power, you won't be able to push yourself because your teacher won't allow it. He's strict, but also forgiving if for a good reason."

"What do I have to do, I mean to get this power? What is this power anyway?"

"Dragon slayer."

"What are you talking about? Yes, I have a dragon slayer."

"No, I mean the magic you will learn is dragon slayer magic."

"That's not possible, all the dragons are gone."

"That's not true, there is one that is not of this world but can be summoned."

"You mean he's a spirit?"

"Yes, he has a key that is hidden in a town. His name is Draco of the dragon constellation. When you summon him, you will need plenty of room for the first time. He will appear in his dragon form and only you will be able to tell what he's saying. Once the contract is formed, he will transform into a human and teach you dragon slayer magic."

"So where is his key?"

"In Oak town, and if I'm right, the guild just got a S-Class mission for the town. Get back to the guild as soon as possible and take the mission with the team. There you will find the key, once it is revealed to you through your power."

"Thanks Leo, and I'm sorry for the harsh training sessions. You can tell everyone not to worry anymore, and that I'm sorry." And with that Lucy woke up and looked to the sky to see her spirits glowing brightly.

She looked over to see her dragon sleeping peacefully and felt bad that she had to wake him.

"Laxus…Laxus, wake up." Lucy said as she pushed at this shoulder.

"Do you have any idea what time it is blondie?"

"Nope, but we have to get back home now."

"Why now? Can't it wait till later, when the sun is up?"

"No it can't, because we need to be at the guild when it opens. We will also need the team to be there."

"I'm not calling them unless I know what the urgency is behind it."

As Lucy explained what went on in the dream, Laxus didn't look convinced that this was real.

"Let me talk to him."

"No need to call me princess, I knew this light bulb would never understand." Loke said popping into the world.

"What was that cub, I couldn't hear you cause your still so small." Laxus taunted.

"Enough, just get on with it so we can leave." Lucy said packing their things and picking up the lacrima while they two men were talking. First she focused on Freed. She watched as he answered half asleep.

"What is it Laxus?"

"Um…It's actually Lucy, and sorry for calling at such an hour."

"It's three in the morning miss Lucy, what is the problem?"

"I need you and Bickslow at the guild the moment it opens."

"Is there a reason behind meeting so early?"

"There is, and I'll explain it later. We will meet with master and that's when you will find out what's going on."

"I'll make the call to Bickslow and we will meet you there then."

"Thanks" Lucy said shutting the link down.

She walked out to see Laxus starring at Loke with disbelief in his eyes. She could only imagine that he found out about the new magic that she would gain. She walked over and stood next to her dragon and laced her fingers with his. The second their skin connected, he snapped out of his shock and looked at her.

"Are you sure about this? It's not an easy magic to learn?" Laxus asked with concern showing in voice and face.

"I'm sure, I'll have you and everyone else. I've already contacted the rest of the team to meet us at the guild."

"We should gather our things then. Can you get Virgo to store everything till we get home?"

"If I call her now, it will breach her contract."

"No worries princess, I can take it back and give it to her." Loke said.

"Thanks, it shouldn't take us to long to pack up. Do you mind waiting?"

"Not at all. Do you need help with anything?"

"If you want, you could get the sleeping bags and everything outside by the fire. Laxus and I will take care of the tent and our clothes."

As they each went to their respected areas, they gathered the equipment and left. Laxus transported them back home and was shocked to see their belongings already there waiting for them. It was then five in the morning and they knew they had another hour before they were all meeting at the guild. Lucy decided it would be nice to have a hot shower before meeting with the master.

"I'm going to get a shower in before the meeting, would you like to join me?" Lucy asked as Laxus plopped himself down on the couch.

"We only have an hour you know."

"I know, but I need something to help wake me up before the meeting."

"I know of an activity that will wake you up."

"So do I and we can combine our ideas to having fun in the shower, it's called compromise."

"Sounds good to me, blondie." Laxus said as he pulled himself off the couch.

As Lucy led the way up the stairs and to their room, she turned to notice Laxus already stripping himself of his clothes. She decided to do the same and then proceeded to the bathroom where she grabbed two towels and placed them on the counter for when they were finished. She turned to see Laxus already setting the water and watched as the steam started to roll out of the shower. She placed her hand in his as he helped her into the shower. As they wet their bodies, Lucy made a grab for the shampoo but was stopped by a bigger hand.

"How about I was your hair and you can preoccupy yourself with something a little more stimulating." Laxus said as he gave a slight amount of pressure to her shoulder.

She knew then that her hair would be washed while she was on her knees. She took her position and moaned as his fingers threaded through her hair. Her moan earned a moan from him, as both got what they wanted. She was getting a shower while he was getting pleasure. She pulled another moan from him when she sped up her pace and put more suction around his flared head. She knew that he as getting closer if his grip in her hair had told her anything. She looked up at him through her eye lashes and smirked at how his head was tilted back. As he began thrusting into her mouth, she met him every time and took him completely in. He was still shocked that she could, because his sheer size, not many women could. Lucy moaned as precum drifted onto her taste buds and knew that he was trying to prolong his orgasm. She knew that he needed a little something that would let him loose, so she let her hands wonder off of his thighs and moved one to her breast and the other between her legs. She moaned as pleasure swelled inside and used her head to get the sense of urgency for herself. Laxus came in her mouth when she started to franticly suck him. He knew what she was doing and it served as a reminder that he still had to wash her body. As he watched her clean him up, he grabbed the soap that was behind her.

He pulled her up and hooked one leg over his arm. As he supported her, he lined himself up and in one swift motion filled her. She screamed at the sudden intrusion and was surprised when he started washing her body. He started with the arms that were on his shoulders to keep her balance. Then moved across her collarbone and down to her chest. He played with the pebbled nubs as he kept his fast and hard pace on her body. He felt the tightening of her walls and knew that she would cum anytime now. He pulled at her nipples and watched as her head flew back as his name passed her lips. He kept his pace up as he moved down her body and across to the leg that was draped over his arm. As he washed her leg, he noticed the look in her eyes. With a smirk on his face, he dropped her leg and picked up the other. He let the soap in his hand drift down to the pearl that set at the apex of her thighs, and just passed over it to have her cum again. This time, he slowed down just a little as she came to. He knew that four orgasms for her was her limit and she was close, because he was sure that she came while giving him head. Only one more to go, and he was going to make it count. As he finished washing her other leg, he lowered it to the ground. He leaned in and captured her lips as she tried to fight for control, only to lose. Once the need for oxygen become apparent, he broke the kiss and turned her around. As she placed her hands against the wall, he spread her legs a little, started a slow pace, and smacked her ass hard enough to leave a hand print behind. He smirked at the sudden yelp she gave and marveled at how her pussy tightened. It would seem that she liked it rougher than she let on. Of course he would accommodate her, so he spanked her again. He got the same result and wondered what else she was into. He leaned forward, over her back, and reached around to grope her breast.

"Please…Laxus"

"What is it that you want?"

"Harder…fuck me harder."

Within seconds, her moans grew louder. Her walls fluttered around him. He pulled her back against his chest as he stood up. He kept one hand across her chest while the other traveled south to her clit. He pushed on it, then drew quick circles. He knew that she was close and he was just barely holding on to his own release so they could cum together.

"Cum in me Laxus"

Laxus almost lost it, so he sent a small shock to her clit and said her name the same time she said his. As they both came down from their orgasm, he felt how weak she was. He knew he was right when she gave him head, she did cum. It would seem that four is still her weak spot before it's too much. He turned the water off and carried her out to the counter. As he handed her her towel, she gave a small thank you. As they dried off, she looked around to see the clock on the wall that said they had thirty minutes to get ready and be at the guild.

"Laxus, do you realize what time it is?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes, because we have to be heading to the guild. It takes 20 minutes to walk there. So we have about ten minutes to get ready."

"How about you get ready in twenty-five minutes and then I teleport us in like ten seconds."

"You would do that?"

"Is that a serious question?"

Lucy didn't reply but instead, scooted herself off of the counter so she was standing in front of him. She stood on her toes and gave him a quick kiss before walking out of the bathroom to go get an outfit for the day. She had heard Laxus behind her but paid him no mind. She knew that they would be taking a mission and that her training would be starting soon enough. She looked in the closet for mission clothes that were also used for training purposes. She found a cute outfit that was camo print and loose fitting. The top had a v neck cut that showed the tops of her breast. It cut a few inches below her breast in between her belly button. It was paired with short shorts that just barely covered her ass. She put her brown combat boots. She accessorized the outfit with her belt and whip. After twenty minutes she had finished getting dressed. She called Cancer out and had him do her hair while she brushed her teeth. After a couple of minutes, she was ready. She walked out of the bathroom to see Laxus carrying a breakfast burrito in his hand.

"Do you want to eat this now or when we get to the guild?"

"Did you eat yet?"

"I ate mine already. This one's yours."

"Thanks, I'll eat it when we get to the guild."

Laxus walked over to her and placed his arms around her in an embrace. He let his magic come out and surround them both. Within seconds they were standing in front of the guild. Laxus handed her the burrito and smiled when she ate. He knew that they had skipped dinner in the mountains and that after her harsh training, she would be hungry. After a minute, the team walked up with master and Mira in tow to open the guild. Mira didn't say anything as to why they were there so early, but instead let them in and began to get the bar ready. Master looked at his grandson and wondered why the team was here, but he knew he would know soon. He motioned for them to go upstairs, and turned to head to his office with the other mages in tow. Once he climbed up on his desk, he sat there waiting for them to file in and get comfortable.

"Is there something you need, boy?" Gramps asked.

"I think it's best that Lucy explains why the team is assembled." Laxus said.

"I think Loke is the best for this, he can give you a better run down of things so I don't mess up." Lucy said pulling out Loke's key and calling for him.

"Princess, your knight in shining armor has arrived. What is it that you require?"

"I would like for you to tell Master and the rest of the team what you told me and Laxus." Lucy said watching as his demeanor changed to one of importance.

As Loke retold what the plan is, everyone turned to stare at Lucy in disbelief.

"So, is there a mission like the lion said?"

"There is a mission, but it will be hard. Are you and your team ready?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"What does the mission intel, master?" Freed asked.

"There is a town on the outskirts of town buried deep within the forest that needs help. Three other guilds have tried to help and have failed."

"What's so hard about it?" Bickslow asked.

"There are monsters lurking as people by day and attacking at random at night. They leave no scent to distinguish between a person or monster."

"What three guilds have tried? And what do you mean they failed?" Lucy asked.

"Lamia Scale, Mermaid Heel, and Sabertooth are the three guilds. All guilds sent their S Class mages to the town, only for them to return in critical condition. Not only did they not put an end to this, but it appears every time a guild tries, the injuries are worse and worse."

"Where the twin duo able to find anything out? I assume that they were part of this mission?" Laxus asked.

"They were, but their instincts didn't help them at all. They still have not recovered from their attack."

"You said the town was right outside of town. What town?" Bickslow asked.

"Right outside this town, buried deep in the forest."

"Is it possible that they are souls being controlled?" Freed asked.

"That would be for Bickslow to decide. There is not a lot of information on this mission, and I was trying to figure out who to send. But seeing as though one of our own has told you that this is where you are meant to go, I'll allow Laxus and the _Thunder God Tribe_ access to this mission."

"Do you know where the town is?" Lucy asked.

"Fifteen miles southeast from Laxus's house."

"So, it would be wise to find a hotel or camp beside the town." Laxus said.

"When are we to depart?" Freed asked.

"We will leave in a couple hours. Go home and pack your bags; when you're done, meet me at my house." Laxus said.

"All of you are dismissed to get ready. Lucy, could you stay for a minute." Master said.

"Sure."

"Laxus can you give us some privacy?" Master asked seeing as how he wouldn't move.

"Make it quick" Laxus said leaving the room.

"What's up?" Lucy asked.

"If what Loke said is true, are you prepared to go through with this? Learning a new magic is hard but to endure the training for dragon slaying magic is harder. I'm worried that you won't be able to sustain the amount of magic used for it."

"Thank you for worrying master, but if my spirits think I'm ready then I'm ready. They know me better than I know my own magic. Plus, I'll have Laxus and the team to support me when I need it."

"If you're sure then, I only have one request. I want to meet this spirit and I want a weekly report on how you're doing. The report can come from any of your spirits, but I want to know how you are handling the magic."

"Understood master."

Lucy got up and reached for the door, when she opened it the door, she was Laxus standing against the wall in the hall. She said nothing as she shut the door and walked on by him. She heard him behind her, but she also knew he had heard the whole conversation; and judging by the look on his face, he was irritated that the master doubted her. She let it go and went down the stairs only to be face to face with the other slayers of the guild.

"Bunny, what the hell was that about upstairs?"

"Yeah Luce, why did gramps say you're training in dragon slayer magic?"

"I'll explain later, but I have to go get ready for a mission."

"Just tell us this Bunny, is it true?"

"Yes, now we must be going." Lucy said turning away from the slayers and heading for the door.

She was cold as she walked beside her mate as they headed home. Laxus wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her more into his side. He was surprised that she had cuddled up to him like this, because she only did that when she was getting sick. He felt her body temperature and knew that she was cold, but he couldn't smell any sickness lingering in her blood. As he wondered why she was so cold, he looked down to see her breath leave her in a cold puff of air. He wrapped his arms around her and teleported them home. As soon as he was outside his house, he pulled out his lacrima and called the guild. Mira was the one to answer the call and said that she would send Natsu over to his house at once. After the call, he scooped her up and carried her inside by the fireplace. He lit the dry piece of wood that was sitting there with his lightning and placed his coat around her. Even with all the heat around her, he could still feel that she was freezing. He felt his heart sink as he watched her lips turn blue as her body continued to shake uncontrollably. It wasn't long till he smelled the other slayer approaching his house, so he got up to let him in.

"What's wrong with her?"

"I'm not sure, she was fine one second the freezing the next."

"So, what do you want from me?"

"Warm her up, I have a feeling I know who's behind this; and if I'm right, he won't be to far from her."

"You don't mean Gray, do you?"

"He's the only one who can make it freezing in a second, and he's still out to get her."

"If he's involved, then I'll take care of him."

"No, your job is to look after her. Gray doesn't stand a chance against me and he knows that. If I can find him, then it's game over. I'm turning him to gramps and he can hand out punishment."

"Hurry, I can slow the coldness down but I can't warm her up till he lets his hold go on her."

Laxus gave a short nod and rushed out the door to see Gray standing across the way with a smirk on his face. Laxus approached him cautiously, knowing that if he wasn't careful things would be bad. Seeing the smirk on his face had his anger flaring.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm just enjoying the fresh air out here, it's nice and crisp."

"Let your magic go and leave." Laxus growled.

"And why should I do that? I still have to owe her for hurting my friend and getting another killed."

"This isn't you Gray, I've noticed your mood changing when it comes to Lucy. First you like her, then you hate her. There could be another person in this, but if you don't stand down right now then I must take action."

"Go ahead, I've got nothing to lose. I lost my team and friends, but you have something to lose. Lucy, an old team mate, your grandfather."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Ever agrees with me that Lucy shouldn't be here, so hand her over or I will end this right now."

"I don't see Evergreen so how do I know that you aren't lying?" Laxus asked.

Just as Gray was about to answer, purple runes encased him. Evergreen was dropped to the ground by Bickslow, then encased in runes.

"We heard the last part of the conversation and lended you a hand." Bickslow said.

"Go check on Miss Lucy, we'll wait with these two." Freed said looking at the two mages.

Laxus gave a short nod, then rushed inside. When he got there, Natsu was holding her in a hug. She had fallen asleep in his arms, but was warm. He could see the color returning to her face, and knew that she would be fine. He also noticed the look Natsu was giving him, and knew that he had heard the conversation. Natsu was giving an understanding look, as he looked at me. I gave a short nod and sat beside him, only to have Lucy wake up and tackle me to the ground. I wrapped my arms around her as she cried in my chest. I knew she was scared, so the only thing that I could do was be there to suppress her worries. After a couple minutes, her tears stopped and she sat up. As she straddled my hips, I held her at the waist unsure of what she was doing. She looked back to Natsu and smiled as she pushed off me to stand. I got up off the floor to stand with her and smiled when she went to offer a hand to Natsu. I watched as he took her hand, and cleared my throat. When they looked at me, I jerked my head to the side, as if telling them to let's get going. The followed me outside and gasp when they saw the two fairy mages locked within the runes that were set in place.

"What happened?" Lucy asked.

"Gray was attacking you and Ever was here to see the job done."

"Why are they acting this way?"

"I think someone is controlling them, either way Gramps is going to deal with them. You go ahead and pack your bags, Freed and Bickslow will be with you while I take these two back to Gramps. I'll be back soon, then we can leave. Natsu, you're free to stay till I get back or go do as you please." Laxus said walking over to the two mages.

Freed let Laxus pass through the runes and watched as he gave them each a shock to knock them out. Bickslow walked over to Lucy, tongue hanging out and wide grin. Freed soon joined him as they all watched Laxus disappear with the two. The four of them stood silent for a moment before Natsu turned and said his goodbyes before leaving. Lucy turned and went back inside to pack, not caring that the other two men were watching her every move.

"You guys don't have to watch me, you know." Lucy said.

"You were just attacked Miss Lucy, I do not think it wise to leave you to yourself." Freed said and watch as Lucy stopped packing.

"So, you think I'm weak, that I can't handle myself. I knew it, you two are just like everyone else. Just leave so I can pack."

"I mean nothing of the sort, you are a strong mage who can take care of herself. I only imply that Laxus doesn't want you to be alone right now."

"Yeah Cosplayer, you've beat me in fights before. You're not weak at all, and the fact that you will be learning a magic that is incredibly difficult only shows how strong you are." Bickslow said.

Lucy looked down at her bag and knew that they were telling the truth. She shook her head to rid them of the thoughts that were playing repeatedly saying how weak she is. All of it would be over soon, once she started this training. As she thought over what Loke had told her, he said that the mission would be in Oak town. As she thought about it, she knew that she didn't know anything about where the city lines where.

"Freed, can you come here please?"

"Do you need help, Lucy?"

"Where is the mission from?"

"I don't understand, could you rephrase?"

"Where is, the lines dividing the towns? Does the mission take place under the jurisdiction of Oak town?"

"Yes, it does."

"Thanks, could you tell Laxus I need to see him when he gets back."

"Of course,"

As Lucy moved to the bathroom to get her things, she heard the clap of thunder. It wasn't long before her mate came through the door, to holding her in his arms. He was always like this when it came to her safety, he had to make sure that she wasn't hurt. She turned in his arms and buried her face in his chest, she let a sigh pass her lips as she lets the warmth comfort her; along with the scent of a thunderstorm.

"Freed said you needed me."

"What happens if I can't find the key?"

"What do you mean? Your spirits told you to go here, so it should be fine."

"Yeah but Loke said that the key would be in Oak town, not in a forest that is on the property of Oak town."

"But he also said that your magic will draw you to the key."

"So, what happens if we are in a fight and I feel it calling for me?"

"Follow it, and get the key. What is troubling you?"

"I'm not going to just up and leave in a fight, and what if someone follows me. There is to much at stake to be hurt. And it seems like every time we separate, I get hurt. It's the reason I can't have a baby."

"You really need to let that go, or at least stop beating yourself up over it. It wasn't your fault, and if you need to get the key then you won't be alone. Freed and Bickslow can cover us, they are strong mages just like you."

"I'm not going to just leave, it's wrong. I won't abandon my friends, it's not right."

"What's this about, this isn't just the mission. Your thinking of your past, aren't you?"

"No, it's nothing to do with the past."

"That's bullshit Blondie and you know it. You're afraid of becoming like your dad after you lost your mom. You don't want to leave everything behind for your own personal gain. You have been battling whether you're weak or not."

"I won't abandon them, I can't do it." Lucy said as she collapsed to the floor in tears.

Laxus knew he pushed her to hard but it had to be said. He knew that her past had scared her, but she was afraid of the past repeating itself. He knew all too well, about being afraid of the past. For so long in his youth, he wondered if he would turn out like his father. If it wasn't for everyone standing beside him or against him to show him good, then he was sure to take a turn for the worst. He vowed right then to himself that he would stand by Lucy and make sure that she stayed true to who she was. He walked over to her and picked her up. He held her against him, unmoving as he calmed her down.

"How about we call another truce, I help you if you help me." Laxus said.

"What does the truce entail?"

"If you don't want to leave because we will be short a fighter, call out two of your spirits to take our place while we go get the key."

"I fight with my spirits. If I do as you suggest then it makes it sound like they are tools to be used, and that's not the case; they are people with feelings, and they are my friends."

"I mean no disrespect to them, but you know they want you to find this key. I don't think they will mind if it's just once and you make it up to them."

"I don't know. When the time comes to get the key, I will act on the first instinct that comes." Lucy said looking into his eyes.

"Works for me. Let's get downstairs, we need to be going." Laxus said, setting her down.

When they got downstairs, Lucy called on Virgo to store everything in the Spirit World. Once everyone was ready to go, they headed off to try and find this village.

 **Authors Note: I'm so sorry for not uploading. I have started writing a novel and have spent more time on it then working on this. This story will continue, but might not get updated but once a month to every other month. I'm sorry for that news. But on a brighter side, my novel is moving along smoothly. I'm nowhere near done on the novel or this story so I will keep working hard to get you what you want. Please be patient, I'm not perfect. Please leave a review. Thanks. And as always, thanks for reading my story.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

They had been walking for hours, and it seemed that they were no closer to finding this town. Lucy looked around looking for anything to signal that they were close, but when she found nothing she sighed with her head hung low. Laxus looked to his side to see Lucy, and felt bad that she was so worried. To lighten the mood, he looked around until he found something easy to point out.

"Let's play a game, Blondie."

"I'm good, you can play with the men."

"But they don't need cheering up, you do."

"Fine, if it will get you to be quiet."

"I spy a thief" He said with a chuckle at the change in her expression.

"Hey Boss Man, where'd you see a thief at?" Bickslow asked.

Freed was about ready to ask for details about what the thief looked like, but chuckled as he looked around to see the so called thief. Freed motioned to Bickslow and watched as his tongue rolled out with a smile playing on his lips.

"Do you give up Cosplayer?"

"I found it already, it's that racoon over there by the fallen tree."

"How did you figure it out?" Freed asked.

"After seeing the smirk on Sparky's face, I knew there was no danger; so it must've been an animal. Then I looked and saw it sitting over there."

"You are very perceptive, Miss Lucy."

"How many times do I have to tell you Freed, to call me Lucy. You don't have to be formal with me."

"Sorry Miss Lucy. It's a force of habit. I will try to keep myself in check around you." Freed said looking down.

"Cheer up man, Cosplayers just worrying about something."

"How do you know what I'm feeling?" Lucy asked as she stopped to look at Bickslow.

"Because I heard you talking to Laxus at the house. I wasn't going to say anything, so I left to wait downstairs."

"What is troubling you, Lucy?" Freed asked forcing himself to call her what she wishes.

"It's nothing, now lets get going. My feet hurt and I want to get there before it starts getting dark." Lucy said turning back around.

Laxus walked up behind her, and picked her up to set her on his shoulders. She screamed in protest, but Laxus just held her in place. She finally gave up and sat there as she used the time to rest. It took them all day just to get close to the town. They found a small run down hotel to stay in. As they settled in, Laxus turned to look at Lucy when he heard her stomach growling. He smirked when she covered her stomach and blushed. He walked up to her as she backed away.

"How about we go get something to eat?" He said watching her head to nod.

He led her from the room to go get the others. The left to find an eating joint, and was surprised to only find a bar that had chicken or fish to eat. Lucy made sure to stay tucked into Laxus's side while Freed and Bickslow looked at her funny. Laxus just shook his head at how she was acting and sat down near a window so they could watch for trouble. Dinner went by without any problems, so they went back to the hotel. Freed had made the protection runes to signal him when Lucy got up in the middle of the night. Any other intruders would be severly shocked so that Freed could get there to see who was attacking. Laxus had hoped that Lucy wouldn't get up to train since she was looking for this key, but he knew that his luck wouldn't last. They gathered to talk about strategy around seven that night. Bickslow had said that some people stood out from others and that they would have to be watched. After all was said and done, they went to sleep. It was about one in the morning when Lucy woke up. She walked to the window to see her faithful Lion down waiting for her. He caught her as she jumped from the window. Laxus watched as she left wondering if he should follow her. But then he remembered that if there was trouble, she would send one of her spirits for him. He got up and took a shower before going to a bar across the street.

Lucy looked up at the stars before sitting down to meditate. As she was sitting there, she felt someone watching her. Both Loke and Capricorn saw her tense for the briefest of moments. They knew that something has caught her attention. Lucy found it hard to concentrate when she was being watched by a stranger. She quietly reached down to touch Plue's key to send him to Laxus. She realized that she forgot her whip in the room, so she only had her spirits. Lucy opened her eyes to see a flash of light cross the tree tops before disappearing. She hopped to her feet to try and see what the light was, but only met a shadow coming down the tree. As she inched back to stand beside her spirits, she noticed they were completely at ease. She wondered what was going on, but knew that she didn't have time to worry about it. It was as if they couldn't see the shadow, because they were watching me with confusion on their faces. As I backed away from the approaching shadow, I turned and ran.

As I was running, I heard voices calling for me in the distance. I recognized the voices as Freed and Bickslow, I wondered where Laxus was. I screamed when I tripped over a tree branch and fell with the shadow now standing over me. It wasn't long till they found me, eyes glowing and reaper drawn. As they reached me, the babies surrounded me as I got up. Running through the forest, Laxus appeared with Plue. They all watched me with worry in their eyes as nothing was there except a squirrel. Laxus looked at me like I was crazy, but I looked around for the shadow. When I saw nothing, I apologized to everyone before dismissing my spirits and going back to bed.

Laxus didn't say anything the entire way back to the hotel, but stayed by Lucy's side the rest of the night. He held her as she trembled from a nightmare, and tried to get her to wake up. When her eyes fluttered open, she was met with a streak of sun peeking through the curtains. She turned her face to see the stormy eyes that she loves so much. He smiled at her as she leaned to kiss him.

"I'm sorry about last night, but I think I need to speak with Bickslow."

"How about a team meeting?" Laxus asked.

"Sure, but first I think a shower and breakfast would be great." Lucy said getting up and gathering her things to take a shower.

Laxus made a quick call to the other two guys then got in the shower with Lucy. Once they were decent and ate breakfast, courtesy of Virgo, they gathered in the forest. Lucy was lost in thought and starring at the ground while the others watched her. After a few minutes she was startled from her thoughts when she felt that same feeling of being watched. She looked up and saw that Bicklsow's eyes were glowing as he looked around. Laxus moved to stand beside her as he felt a chill in the air.

"There are an unusal amount of animals gathering, don't you agree Laxus?" Freed asked.

"Can you feel anything?"

"They are being controlled like puppets, we need to find the one pulling the strings." Bickslow said.

"It's the same as last night, I felt someone watching me."

"It would seem that someone is playing with us, what do we do Laxus?"

"Is this what you ran from last night Cosplayer?"

"Yeah, but no matter how hard I ran I was still being followed."

"Can the babies flush them out?" Laxus turned to look over his shoulder as he spoke.

"Already on it."

"Let's just wait this out, I can't smell anything so whoever it is in not near us. I can't hear anything either, and that is unsettling."

They all sat down under the shade of the trees and waited for the babies to come back. Bickslow was concentrating to the babies, while Freed stuck his nose in a book that popped into existance by Lucy. Laxus stayed next to Lucy who had called out the goat to meditate. Lucy was trying to locate the key that she was looking for through her mind. After another couple minutes a ball of light came from her chest and floated away. Lucy could tell where the light was at and saw the key in a brick for an old building on the far end of town. She opened her eyes and hopped to her feet, running in the direction the light had gone. She didn't hear the yells for her to stop or to slow down, she only saw the key. As she followed the trail in her mind, she got there within minutes. As she stared at the building, she noticed people approaching her. She turned and saw her team standing there a little out of breath.

"Cosplayer, you've got to warn us before you just take off; we almost lost you, and would have if Laxus hadn't followed your scent."

"What are you talking about?"

"Babe, you practically disappeared and reappeared across town. Why did you suddenly leave?"

"I found it, but I'm not sure how to get to it."

"What do you require to get it?"

"I don't know, it's in a brick on this building. I don't know what brick, but I know it's here."

"Bix, has the babies find anything yet?"

"No, they are coming back now. I have come to the conclusion that it is another seith mage, but it's going to be hard to find him. And judging by his power, he can control more than I can. The only way that can happen is for him to lose his way and turn to a dark mage. There aren't a lot of seith mages left, it's a rare magic."

"That's just great, well why don't we head back to the hotel and think on how to get the key out and how to deal with this mage." Laxus suggested.

They all nodded and went back to their rooms. Laxus noticed that his girl was upset and could understood. She was so close to the key but so far away, I mean how was she going to get to it? As he was sitting there thinking about the two tasks at hand, he noticed that she grabbed her keys and called for the cub. He appeared like he always did and declared his love to her. I turned my attention to the mage while she talked to the lion. While my back was turned and my mind distracted, I was attacked in the back of the head. When I awoke, Lucy was gone. I searched for her through the mating mark and found her across the town. I called the other two, but they didn't answer. I went to their room, but got no response. I kicked the door in and found them unconscious on the floor facing the window. I got a cup of water to through on their face to try and get them to come to, it worked.

"Lucy!" Both men yelled as their eyes flew open.

"What happened?"

"Loke was with her and she had said that she wanted to ask us a favor." Bickslow started.

"That's when she attacked us." Freed finished.

"Let's go, I know where she is. When we get close, Bix I need you to try and get her to look at you so you can use your Figure Eyes. We need to get her to calm down, but something tells me that she was controlled by the mage. If that's the case then what will happen Bix?"

"If she is being controlled, then there is a fifty-fifty chance that my Figure Eyes will work. It will come down to if I can reach her past the other mage's control. It will be like going to war, but if both try to take her over, then it could harm her."

"How so?"

"She could die at worst case scenario."

"Don't let that happen, you can win this." Laxus said reassuringly.

"What shall I do?" Freed asked.

"I'm not sure till we get there and see what's going on. Let's get going."

As they rushed through the streets, they noticed damage was delt to every building that they passed. People where running the other way screaming and holding injuries that they had. When they found her, she had the bull out knocking down the building. She looked dazed as she watched the building crumble. She smiled as she saw the injured people lying in the debris, then started digging.

"Bix, man, go ahead and start. Freed, see if you can trace the magic back to the owner. If we can find the mage, then game over. I'm going to start helping the injured people get to safety."

I started with the people that was in the old building when it came down. There were some that came out with just minor cuts. Then there were some that was seriously injured. I carried the bad ones a few blocks away to the hospital that was missing the front doors. The inside of the hospital looked as if a tornado had gone through. Chairs, trash, and debris littered the place. The nurses cowered as they saw me approach. I had told them that I meant them no harm but these people needed help. I left the injured in their care as I headed back to find more people that may have been under the collapsed building.

I unsheathed my sword and wrote runes around Lucy to try and trace the magic. After several minutes of searching, I found the mage's signature. I followed it to the building next door, and headed in. I was cautious as I looked around feeling the presence of the mage close by. I walked into a spacious room, with the mage looking out of the window with beads of sweat rolling down his face. He seemed to be concentrating hard on what he was staring at, Lucy. I knew that right now, he was battling Bickslow inside Lucy, and that he wouldn't notice me in the room. I took the opportunity to attack, he fell to the ground unconscious. I looked out the window to see Lucy collapse, with Bickslow and Laxus rushing towards her. I drug the mage out of the building with me handing him to some authorities near by, then when to see how Lucy was.

I moved to her point of view, looked in her eyes and activated my Figure Eyes. I could feel the overwhelming hold the mage had on her. I tried to call out to her through the hold, but got nothing. I thought of what I could do to reach her through the magic. I could feel the mage pushing back my power and prayed that Freed would find him soon. I started looking for her soul to try and give her a reason to fight, but it was shrouded in dark magic. Just as I was losing the fight with the mage, his presence and hold on her vanished. When I was sure that his hold on her was gone, I let my magic return to me. I watched as she fell to the ground, with a soft thud. I rushed to her with Laxus right behind me as I began to see what the damage from the mage was.

As we were walking back to the hotel, I felt my body be seized by something. I could see but not act on my own, it was like I was being controlled. Just the thought of being controlled reminded me of Kain on the island during the trials. I sat on the bed as Laxus sat across the room, lost in thought. I watched as I summoned Loke and told him to attack Laxus. I wanted to scream to stop, but I couldn't. I wanted to cry and send Loke back for bring harm on him. I was horror struck when my body got up and walked out the door. I was shocked when the two of us appeared in front of the other guys room. I told Loke the same thing, so that's what he did. I watched in horror as the dropped to the ground unconscious, as I passed by them and out the window. I sent Loke back as I ran across town, coming to a stop in front of the building where the key was hidden. I pulled on my magic trying to send my spirits a message, but instead called Tarrus out. He got to work on bringing the building down on my orders. My body smiled, but on the inside I was devastated. I tried to stop everything, but I felt weak and powerless. I thought about what was going on and came to realize that it was another Seith Mage. I prayed that I would be saved before more people got hurt. I felt reassured to a degree when I saw Bickslow come into view. I felt the battle of power rage on inside, while I did nothing. I always do nothing, how can I be so weak? Out of nowhere, I felt weak as black spots clouded my vision. It wasn't long before I fell unconscious, hearing my name being called. While I was out, I heard a voice calling to me and telling me to release my magic. I did as I was told, knowing that just somehow I could trust this voice. After a minute, the voice called out saying that it was acquired; then I was left to myself.

The three of us sat around her as she started glowing gold. Her magic was sent out in waves, as if calling for something. I watched in awe as she pulled the hidden key from the rubble. The key floated to her and sat itself on her stomach. As soon as the key made contact with her, her magic stopped. I scooped her up just to feel that she was going to be alright, and carried her to the hospital. Once we got there, I took the key off of her and put it in my pocket. They took her away and wouldn't let us pass, so we sat in a tiny room filled with people. While we waited, I called Gramps to tell him that the mission was successful but with great struggle. No longer than five minutes after I called him, a nurse came out with Lucy in a wheel chair. They dismissed her, saying that all she needed was plenty of rest. I took my coat off and bundled her up as we left for the hotel. I told the guys that we were getting our things and heading back home. When we got to the hotel, Loke and Virgo were waiting for us. They thanked us for saving their princess and told us that they had packed everything and was taken back to their houses. It was night, so we started the long walk back home with the light of the stars guiding us back.

 **Authors Note: I'm so sorry for the delay in the posting of this chapter. For those who read the last note, it said I was writing a book. I'm disappointed to say that after getting it written I HATE the beginning but love everything else. So now that I am reworking the book, I hope to update again soon but make no promises. Thanks for taking the time to read my story. Please, leave a review and tell me what you think or what you want to see happen later (because it might just happen).**


End file.
